Professeur Swany
by cchope
Summary: Quand Isabella en manque de sexe décide de rétablir les choses avec le chouchou de sa classe, la rencontre avec le père se fait à ses risques et périls. Merci pour la seconde place au concours Marginality contest du DAL. Transformation de cet OS en fic, le 13 décembre 2012!
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur mon nouvel OS qui a remporté la deuxième place au concours de DAOLF : Marginality Contest.

J'ai des idées pour une suite mais rien de concret dans l'immédiat. Dites-moi votre ressenti à ce sujet !

Merci à LyraParleOr pour ses précieux conseils et de me suivre malgré mes égarements…

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

**Professeur Swany**

Marginale, loufoque, bizarre et nymphomane font partie des qualificatifs que me donnent mes collègues, mais aussi mes élèves. Est-ce que ça m'importe ? En fait, pas vraiment, c'est plutôt réaliste d'ailleurs.

Je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai 32 ans et j'enseigne la littérature au secondaire. Vous aussi vous vous demandez comment j'ai atterri là ? C'est simple, j'ai sucé des queues !

Oh arrêtez vos mines offusquées, j'aime ça et je n'en ai pas honte. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que celle du directeur du collège était dégueulasse. Elle était petite et mon front buttait contre son gras du bide, pas le meilleur de mes souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui j'arrive au collège un peu furax, mon plan cul d'hier, James voulait visiter ma petite entrée et bizarrement, surement une réminiscence de mon côté fleur bleue enfouie, je désire expérimenter cela avec un homme qui compterait pour moi. Ce connard a bien eu du mal à comprendre mon non, enfin, passons.

Je suis presque en retard, mon aquarium sous le bras, remontée à bloc, je pénètre dans la salle de classe des secondaires 4 (La troisième en France).

Pourquoi un bocal à poisson rouge ?

Ben pour les téléphones cellulaires, pardi !

Que je vous explique, c'est très simple. Les élèves ont une addiction à l'utilisation du téléphone.

Ouep ! Ses petites machines qui nous connectent aux autres. Eh bien ça pullulent dans ma classe et je déteste cela.

Régulièrement, je vois des élèves qui s'appuient contre leur dossier, mains sous la table, tête rentrée et yeux baissés. Bref je les repère à des kilomètres, ils regardent leur téléphone. Je fais cours debout et malgré ma petite taille, de cette façon, je domine ma salle et rien ne m'échappe.

J'ai eu beau leur dire qu'ils ne sont pas indispensables au monde pendant les deux périodes qu'ils sont avec moi, mais c'est comme une drogue, ils ne peuvent pas s'en passer et moi ça me gave.

Oh grands maux, les grands remèdes. Ils ne m'auront plus.

Quand je pose la boule bien en vue sur mon bureau, tous les regards convergèrent dessus, mais personne n'ose me questionner. Je commence le cours comme d'habitude quand je pris le premier fautif.

**-Hé truc. Hé toi au fond avec les yeux baissés.**

Il sursaute comprenant que c'est à lui que je m'adresse. Ouais je ne connais pas encore tous les prénoms, mais bon ça fait qu'un mois, c'est normal non ?

Ok pas pour mes collègues, mais pour moi oui.

Il me regarde craintif.

**-Viens jusqu'à moi avec ce que tu tiens dans tes mains.**

Il hésite et se lève.

Une de ses mains pendant sur ses flancs, ses doigts crispés sur l'objet incriminé.

Le gamin s'approche. Ah ben c'est moche que ça soit lui en premier, car je l'aime plutôt bien celui-là.

Il avance timidement, la tête basse jusqu'à me faire face.

**-C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?**

**-Anthony.**

**-Anthony, tu connais la règle ?**

Il baisse la tête en la secouant.

Je me saisis de mon aquarium et le montre à toute la classe.

**-Voici le bocal à téléphone. En ce moment il est vide, mais si ce n'est pas encore enregistré à la fin de l'année, il sera rempli d'eau.**

Ils ne comprennent pas ma blague et encore moins où je veux en venir et j'allais les éclairer dans peu de temps.

Je repose le récipient.

Je prends un post-it et j'écris dessus « Anthony » et la date du jour.

Je tends ma main vers le gamin qui me dévisage sans comprendre.

Je tape du pied et bouge mes doigts, il est toujours aussi stoïque.

**-Ton téléphone !** Je clame un peu plus fortement que prévu.

Il me regarde complètement horrifié et met un temps infini à lever la main et me déposer son engin dans la mienne tout en déglutissant.

Je mets mon post-it dessus et le tout dans mon bocal.

**-Tu récupéreras ton téléphone demain et toute personne qui est prise en train de pianoter sur son engin pendant mon cours aura la même sanction.**

Un silence de mort s'installe dans la salle alors qu'Anthony retourne à sa place tel un condamné à mort. J'aurais presque pitié pour lui, tiens.

**-Si vous sentez que vous n'êtes pas capable de rester loin de votre téléphone parce qu'il vibre dans votre poche, je vous invite à le mettre tout de suite dans le bocal et vous aurez le droit de le reprendre à la fin du cours. Si c'est moi qui le confisque, je le garde un jour. Est-ce clair ?**

Des hochements de tête se firent de-ci de-là.

Bien sûr leur propension à se croire plus malin et plus discret fit que j'en confisquai cinq en moins de 45 minutes. Ils ne peuvent pas apprendre des erreurs des autres !

Ils furent, je dois avouer, arrivés au terme de l'heure étonnamment calmes.

Après ma dernière heure de cours, je m'apprête à rentrer ma boule pleine sous le bras quand on frappe à la porte.

**-Entrez.**

**-Excusez-moi de vous déranger Madame, mais auriez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder ?**

J'opine et Anthony, cette fois-ci j'avais retenu son nom, entre.

J'aime bien ce gamin, déjà il est beau, il semble percuter un peu plus que les autres. Il est en bonne place pour devenir mon chouchou, mais je n'en dis rien, car c'est diplomatiquement interdit d'avoir ses préférences.

Anthony se tient toujours devant moi l'air mal à l'aise, se triturant les mains.

**-Que veux-tu ?** Je l'interroge avec mon tact habituel.

**-Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de me rendre mon téléphone.**

Je le regarde surprise.

**-Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?**

**-C'est que mon père risque de me tuer.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ses adolescents, ils ont tendance à tout dramatiser.

J'attends des explications plus réalistes.

Il passe d'une jambe à l'autre.

**-C'est qu'il a horreur d'appeler sur le fixe chez ma mère.**

Je le regarde les yeux ronds ne me contentant pas d'aussi peu.

Il souffle tout en se passant la main sur sa nuque comprenant qu'il n'échappera pas à plus d'explication.

**-Ben en fait, il m'appelle toujours en fin de mois pour savoir si j'ai eu des bonnes notes ou si j'ai été sage, ce genre de choses et d'après ce que je lui réponds il m'envoie en conséquence mon argent de poche. S'il doit appeler sur le fixe pour me parler et que je lui apprends que je me suis fait confisquer mon téléphone, ça sera vraiment mauvais pour moi. **Finit-il plus penaud que jamais.

Merde c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Encore des parents qui payent l'affection de leur fils ! Ce n'est pas toujours drôle d'être un ado avec des parents divorcés. J'eus un petit élan de compassion pour lui.

**-Es-tu vraiment sérieux ? **Je lui demande de confirmer.

Il grimace.

**-Je le crains.**

**-Ok, je vais te proposer un deal ?**

Il me regarde en coin, suspicieux.

J'ai toute son attention.

**-Si je te rends ton téléphone ce soir, je veux qu'à chaque début de cours, tous sans exception, dès que tu rentres dans ma classe tu mettes ton téléphone dans le bocal et tu le récupères à la fin de l'heure. Est-ce que c'est acceptable pour toi ?**

Il réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

**-Bien nous sommes d'accord, tu peux reprendre ton cellulaire.**

Il s'en saisit et me fait un signe de tête en partant avec un presque inaudible « merci ».

Le lendemain, je n'eus pas à le rappeler à l'ordre, il pose son téléphone dans l'aquarium. J'en confisque encore trois ce jour-là.

Il fallut une semaine pour qu'une bonne partie des élèves personnalisent leurs téléphones pour qu'ils soient reconnaissables rapidement dans le bocal. À chaque début de cours, j'avais donc une dizaine d'iPhone ou BlackBerry dans mon récipient mis de manière intentionnelle.

Le problème des téléphones résolu, je dus garder tout mon sang froid pour faire face à Anthony.

Ce dernier, peut-être parce que j'ai accepté sa demande de lui rendre son téléphone, est sorti de sa carapace et je découvre une nouvelle de ses facettes : un mélange de sarcasme, d'impertinence, d'arrogance, mais le tout avec une vivacité d'esprit qui ne me laisse pas indifférente.

Il participe beaucoup dans les cours, allant un peu dans l'extrême testant mes réactions. Plus d'une fois je me suis mordue l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Je perdrais de ma crédibilité qui n'est déjà pas haut avec mon look alors si en plus je ris des facéties de mes élèves, je suis à terre.

Je me suis amusée une fois à le contredire. Juste pour voir, car dans le fond, je partage un certain nombre de ses idées, mais je souhaite voir à quel point il est capable de défendre ses convictions. Et bien c'est la sonnerie qui mit fin à notre duel.

Il est sorti avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres me saluant comme à chaque fois.

Je peux le voir grandir et traverser sa puberté. Il a perdu ses joues enfantines pour laisser place à une mâchoire plus anguleuse. Il semble plus grand, plus fort. Ça aurait été dans ma nature de m'intéresser aux élèves, j'aurais bien demandé à mes collègues comment il est dans les autres enseignements, mais ce n'est tellement pas moi de me soucier des autres que je me suis retenue.

Sa classe est devenue mon cours préféré. En réalité, j'ai l'impression de voir en quelque sorte mon double masculin. Rien à faire des normes et du regard des autres, être intègre avec ses convictions, c'est le plus important et il devient vraiment le maître dans cela.

Enfin c'est jusqu'à ce jour où je dus mettre fin à notre petit jeu.

Depuis un mois, je les ai plongés dans la poésie, Victor Hugo, Baudelaire, Thomas… Je leur demande de m'écrire sur le poème de leur choix, en quoi ça les inspire.

Anthony choisit comme sujet non pas un poème, mais moi.

J'ai gardé sa copie en lui demandant de venir me voir en fin de l'heure.

Il avance tranquillement d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à moi de cet air de vainqueur et conquérant.

Malheureusement pour lui, je ne peux pas laisser passer cela.

**-Oui, madame.** Me dit-il avec un sourire pour attirer mon attention.

**-Anthony,** dis-je en lui tendant un mot signé de ma part, **c'est une convocation, je veux voir ta mère demain.**

Il se départ de son sourire avant de blêmir.

**-Non,** geint-il.

Je tends le papier plus fermement.

Il regarde ma main sans le prendre.

Il souffle.

**-Ma mère est partie aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai pas lui donner,** dit-il la tête basse.

Je fronce les sourcils, il n'est pas rare que les élèves racontent des mensonges, ils sont même plutôt bons, mais je dois avouer que je serais peinée de sa part.

**-Elle est en voyage de noces,** m'apprit-il encore plus doucement.

Ah ben, soit il est très imaginatif, soit c'est vrai.

**-Et tu es tout seul chez toi ?** Je demande encore un peu suspicieuse.

Il déglutit péniblement. Visiblement sa réponse lui en coûte.

**-Non je vais ce soir chez mon père. **Lâche-t-il à contrecœur.

**-Eh bien très bien, tu lui donneras ça alors.** Je réponds du tac au tac.

**-Oh s'il vous plaît, Madame, ça ne peut pas attendre le retour de ma mère.**

C'est quoi son problème avec son père ? Il a voulu jouer, il a perdu, tant pis pour lui, je serai inflexible.

**-Non,** dis-je plus autoritaire et lui tends le papier. **Demain 18 heures, je veux te voir ici avec ton père. Tu peux y aller.** Je le congédie sans plus de discussion.

Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de prendre mon papier et sortir de la salle. Il a clairement perdu de sa superbe et je suis vraiment intriguée par quel genre de père il a pour réagir comme cela.

Bizarrement, j'ai envie de rencontrer son géniteur non plus pour blâmer mon élève, mais pour l'aider si c'est possible.

La journée du lendemain se passe bien, j'ai décidé de soigner mon allure. J'ai opté pour le style écolière. Ça déstabilise souvent mes interlocuteurs parce qu'ils ont vraiment le doute malgré mes trente-deux ans à savoir si je suis étudiante ou réellement enseignante.

Une petite jupe noire, je n'allais quand même pas jusqu'à la plissée, et un chemisier blanc avec un bouton de trop défait au niveau du col et qu'une moitié des pans du bas insérée dans ma jupe. J'ai un chignon lâche, dans d'autres circonstances je pense que j'aurais pu passer pour fraîchement baisée, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas.

James m'a un peu refroidi sur mes pratiques libertines et cela faisait de longues semaines que je n'avais pas trainé dans un bar pour ramener un mec avec moi. Je n'ai plus que mes sextoys pour me soulager.

Enfin, j'attends la porte ouverte Anthony et son père.

J'ai les oreilles aux aguets, j'ai vu un peu avant qu'Anthony est arrivé, il fait les cent pas devant la salle nerveusement. J'espère que son paternel viendra et qu'il n'est pas juste contrarié par le fait de ne pas savoir comment me dire que j'ai attendu pour rien.

Ce sont des pas retentissant dans le couloir qui me sortent de ma rêverie. Je me concentre sur les bruits extérieurs.

**-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû abandonner un dossier super important pour être là ?**

Je grimace, la voix aurait certainement pu être agréable si le ton n'était pas aussi cassant. Bizarrement je suis mal pour le gamin. Je l'imagine très bien quelques mois plutôt quand je lui avais confisqué son téléphone à se triturer les doigts, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-**Bonjour**, murmure-t-il doucement avant de dire d'une voix calme, **j'ai fait un hors sujet dans ma copie.**

**-Et c'est tout ?** Le coupe-t-il sans attendre plus d'explications.

**-En fait, j'ai comme qui dirait dit à ma prof ce que je pensais d'elle.**

Je suis mal pour lui, je décide d'intervenir, mais encore plus après la dernière réplique du père :

**-Quoi ? Style grosse truie puante mal léchée ?**

**-Non, pas vraiment**, je les interromps restant sur le pas de la porte.

Ils relèvent tous les deux la tête vers moi. Le père semble surpris et un sourire en coin apparaît sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me dévisage sans vergogne de la tête aux pieds.

Il est pas mal du tout. Je vois en quoi Anthony tient de son père. Ce dernier est grand, bien fait, un visage très beau, carré, viril. C'est alors que je réalise que je m'attendais à un père grisonnant et là pas du tout. Il a une belle tignasse brune avec des reflets dedans. Un complet lui donne une touche irréprochable et charismatique à en faire pâlir n'importe quelle petite culotte. En un mot : Magnifique.

Mais merde, il a quel âge ?

**-Et vous êtes ?** Me sort-il de mes pensées.

**-Sa professeure de littérature.**

**-C'est elle la grosse truie puante mal léchée ?** Interroge-t-il son fils étonné.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en rentrant dans ma classe avec un signe de tête pour qu'ils me suivent et je m'installe à mon bureau.

J'entends derrière.

**-Papa arrête, il n'y a que toi qui as parlé de grosse truie puante mal léchée.**

**-Alors tu as écrit quoi sur ta copie ?** Demande le père confus en s'asseyant derrière un pupitre à côté de son fils.

Je prends ladite copie, me lève puis la tends au père en disant :

**-En gros Anthony me demande si je suis plutôt une MILF **(Mother I'd Like to Fuck)** ou une couguar ?**

Le père semble visiblement très amusé en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils.

**-Et vous êtes ?** Me demande-t-il fier de lui.

**-Sûrement pas une pédophile.** Je rétorque, mon humeur s'assombrissant à vue d'œil devant la légèreté dont il fait preuve.

Le père me regarde toujours avec cet amusement dans ses yeux quand Anthony intervient.

**-Mon âge c'est que des chiffres, d'après le prof de biolo et les 5 stades de Tanner, j'ai passé ma puberté depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai un corps d'homme maintenant. Je suis jeune et tonique et c'est tout ce qui devrait avoir de l'importance.**

J'écarquille les yeux sous sa tirade. Il est malheureusement bien plus sérieux que je ne le pensais.

Je reste bloquée la bouche ouverte, fixée sur mon élève. Vu le silence dans la salle, je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule ébahie.

Sous notre inquisition, il baisse la tête et j'eus mal au cœur pour lui.

Je suis son enseignante et même sans cela, il est beaucoup trop jeune. Oui j'aime son esprit, sa vivacité, mais plus de manière maternelle qu'autre chose.

Maternelle ? Suis-je sérieuse ? Je commence à ramollir du cerveau ou j'ai des hormones qui pètent un peu un câble en ce moment.

**-Anthony! Rentre à la maison, j'ai à discuter avec ton professeur.**

**-Mais… **

**-Pas de discussion, tu rentres.**

Mon élève est contrarié face à la marque d'autorité dont fait preuve son père. Il hésite un instant avant de ramasser son sac.

**-Bonsoir Madame**, souffle-t-il et sort de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je suis soufflée.

Merde pauvre gosse. Ça doit être dur de trouver sa place avec un père si charismatique.

Je ne suis pas pressée de tourner la tête et lui faire face d'ailleurs. Je regarde toujours la porte que venait de franchir Anthony, debout devant son pupitre.

Je sens ses yeux sur moi, l'ambiance a changé considérablement, juste en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Bizarrement si avant j'étais la figure d'autorité en un instant je me sens telle une proie.

D'affreux doutes m'assaillent.

Que veut-il bien me dire pour exiger l'absence de son fils ?

J'espère qu'il ne va pas me raconter la déchirure du divorce où je ne sais quoi pour expliquer le comportement de son fils. Quoiqu'en même temps ce serait moins embarrassant pour moi que de parler du contenu de sa dissertation.

Je pivote la tête doucement pour voir que le père me regarde attentivement.

Je déglutis.

**-Bien ! Que comptez-vous faire ?**

**-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, peu certaine d'être sûre de le suivre. Je suis enseignante pas conseiller parental.

Je décide d'énoncer mon point de vue.

**-Je ne peux pas accepter ce genre de propos de la part d'un élève**, dis-je doucement en espérant ne pas enfoncer un peu plus Anthony, mais bizarrement j'avais l'impression que c'était moi sur la sellette.

**-Oui, mais je ne peux guère le contredire non plus.**

**-Pardon ?** Je n'arrive plus à le suivre.

**-Je ne vais pas contredire mon fils pour le plaisir. Il a tout à fait raison. Qui n'aurait pas envie de vous baiser.**

J'écarquille les yeux sous le choc.

Merde ce gars allait avoir ma peau.

Il sourit et me tend sa main tout en se levant, l'air de rien.

**-J'ai oublié de me présenter, Edward Cullen.**

Je regarde sa main. J'avais peur de m'y brûler en le touchant.

Mon ventre se crispe d'anticipation ! Merde pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ?

Il ne se départ pas de son sourire, la main toujours en l'air. A contrecœur j'y place la mienne.

Il resserre ses doigts sur moi et fait pivoter ma paume pour l'embrasser.

Des frissons envahissent tout mon corps. Je suis perdue et en manque. Ce mec, cet apollon me fait du rentre-dedans. Pourquoi devrais-je refuser ses avances, hein ?

Il veut jouer, et bien je n'allais pas abdiquer aussi vite. Il a été toujours en contrôle depuis son entrée, à moi de rétablir les choses et de reprendre la main.

**-Vous vous appelez ?** demande-t-il de sa voix la plus suave qui me fait déglutir.

Je fixe ses prunelles.

Le déstabiliser ! C'est ce que je dois faire. Je lâche alors la chose la plus improbable :

**-Isabella Cullen.**

Rien, pas le moindre tressaillement ou surprise, il s'attendait à une attaque et il encaisse. Il se met alors à rire franchement sa tête partant en arrière.

Enfoiré !

**-Et votre père, il a un nom ?**

**-Chef Swan !**

Il sourit avant de tirer sa main qui serre toujours la mienne vers lui, m'obligeant à faire un pas dans sa direction.

**-Bien professeur Swan.**

Sa main libre agrippe ma nuque m'empêchant de fuir, mais je peux bien aller où ? Je suis complètement hypnotisée par cet homme et tout le magnétisme qu'il dégage.

Je suis raide malgré tout, une once de fierté de me rendre si vite persiste. Je me bats entre ma conscience qui me dit de lui mettre un coup de genou dans les couilles et mon corps qui veut s'offrir complètement à ces lèvres si tentantes, ces muscles qui semblent si puissants.

Il relâche ma main et caresse doucement ma joue.

**-J'ai très envie de vous professeur**, susurre-t-il dans mon oreille avant de coller nos bassins l'un contre l'autre.

Puis-je déjà prendre feu si vite ? Je suis complètement allumée. Ça m'apprendra à négliger mes besoins de femme si longtemps.

Il n'attend pas que j'approuve, mon corps parle pour moi.

Il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos langues entrent rapidement en contact se bataillant. Ce n'est pas doux, ce n'est pas tendre, c'est sauvage et instinctif. Si sa main gauche me maintient toujours en place posée sur ma nuque, sa droite se fait plus entreprenante glissant sur ma cuisse, la dénudant.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, le regard assoiffé de l'autre. Il rue ses hanches vers moi, ne laissant aucun doute sur son état.

Je gémis bien contre mon gré, ma tête se penche seule et il colle ses lèvres sur ma gorge.

J'ai l'impression d'être complètement à sa merci, mon corps offert et il s'en délecte.

Ses mains sont partout. Ma jupe déjà retroussée sur ma taille alors que ses deux mains se mettent à palper mon cul. Mon string laissant ma chair découverte, ses mains douces n'en perdent pas un centimètre alors que sa langue goûte la peau sous mon oreille me faisant frémir.

Une onde de désir se propage en moi, il faut arrêter ce feu qui me consume. Mes mains seules décident de migrer vers sa ceinture. Je défais sa boucle rapidement, m'attaque déjà au bouton de son pantalon.

Il ne prend pas la peine de descendre mon sous-vêtement, il prend un malin plaisir à en voir son sourire à le déchirer et laisser le tissu échouer au sol.

J'ai trop besoin qu'il me touche pour protester.

La bosse qui apparaît sous son boxer me donne terriblement envie.

Il la presse contre moi. Et je gémis de nouveau alors qu'il repart à l'assaut de ma bouche.

Après son baiser, il me laisse complètement pantelante et en manque quand il se recule.

J'allais protester quand il me prend de cours.

**-C'est lequel le bureau d'Anthony ?**

Je cligne des yeux. Était-il sérieux ? Visiblement oui, il attend une réponse.

**-Euh… c'est le pupitre là, avant dernière rangée vers la fenêtre.**

Il sourit et revient vers moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de protester qu'il m'a déjà saisie sous les genoux me levant contre son corps. J'enroule automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il se dirige à la place de son fils.

Il pose mes fesses sur la surface froide et me regarde dans les yeux quand il baisse son boxer.

Je suis tiraillée entre le besoin de continuer à le fixer et surtout ne pas baisser les yeux et l'envie de voir à quoi ressemble sa queue.

Il sourit, pas dupe, et me saisit par les hanches faisant basculer mon bassin vers l'arrière, se faufilant entre mes jambes.

Je me retrouve offerte pour lui.

Il reprend possession de mes lèvres. J'enroule mes mains derrière son cou, quand je le sens tout près de mon intimité.

Et là quand il est aligné, d'un coup de rein, il me pénètre. Je crie sous l'intrusion. Si je suis trempée pour lui, il est véritablement bien monté et m'élargit de la plus chaude des manières.

Il ressort pour rentrer à nouveau en moi.

Ma prise autour de sa nuque m'échappe.

Je cherche à me maintenir mieux sur la table.

Je laisse retomber mon dos contre celle-ci, appréciant ce nouvel angle de pénétration, il rentre plus profondément en moi me faisant crier, ma tête partant en arrière dans le vide.

Je suis un peu perdue entre ses assauts et l'exiguïté de la surface. Je n'arrive pas à me maintenir comme je le veux pour faire face à ses coups de butoir.

Il me tient par les hanches ce qui m'aide juste à ne pas m'écrouler.

Il me pilonne, je contracte mes abdominaux pour relever la tête.

**-Oh putain oui.**

Je sens mes muscles se crisper autour de lui pendant l'effort que je fournis pour le voir. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il est beau en baisant.

Je relâche ma tête alors qu'il accélère le rythme et la puissance.

Oh putain, c'est une vraie bête. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été prise avec autant de fougue, c'est divin. Je gigote sous cette terrible torture, mon plaisir grandit de manière exponentielle.

J'ai besoin de le voir encore alors je relève difficilement mon corps. La nouvelle contraction et la position de mon bassin font qu'il touche l'endroit particulièrement sensible de mon vagin. Je crie de surprise et d'extase, il ne lui faut que deux aller-retour pour m'envoyer directement au 7ème ciel où je crie mon plaisir.

Je me ramollis complètement, relâchant mon dos et laissant tomber ma tête. Je sens mes muscles un à un se détendre à nouveau.

**-Tu as déjà joui ?** Il semble surpris.

**-J'en ai encore les orteils recourbés.** Je réplique.

Il rit alors que je me fais telle une poupée de chiffon.

Il a dû le sentir, car il me secoue un peu plus sans arrêter ses va-et-vient langoureux.

**-Hé reste avec moi, je n'en ai pas fini**.

Il me redresse à lui et me porte de nouveau. J'enroule mes jambes une nouvelle fois et il m'allonge sur mon bureau.

Une fois totalement en appui contre la surface, il se recule et piétine. Je suppose qu'il se débarrasse de son pantalon resté aux chevilles.

Il se baisse et se redresse avec un petit carré d'alu.

Merde je l'avais oublié celui.

Il s'en coiffe avant de revenir vers moi.

Il me saisit par les hanches et m'avance les fesses pendantes dans le vide et là d'un tour de main il me retourne.

Face contre le bois, il laisse retomber mes jambes au sol.

J'ai mon cul offert sur un plateau.

Il passe ses mains dessus le malaxe et revient les positionner sur mes hanches pour m'attirer à lui et m'empale sur toute sa longueur.

Je gémis à nouveau.

Les sensations sont si différentes dans cette position. Il me prend encore plus fort, je l'entends ahaner dernière moi et je fais pareil. Il me pilonne avec force et conviction et putain c'est super bon.

Ses mouvements se font plus erratiques, une main délaisse ma taille pour se glisser entre mes jambes. Il trouve sans mal mon clitoris tout bandé pour lui et dans un geste précis le pince, me faisant crier et exploser une nouvelle fois.

Je me resserre de partout autour de lui et je sens sa queue grossir encore avant que son corps ne se raidisse pendant son orgasme.

Après notre plaisir suprême, nous sommes les deux affalés sur le bureau.

Il a son torse contre mon dos et je regrette de ne pas sentir sa peau directement.

Il se recule de moi et je ne perçois pas trop ses mouvements quand le bruit caractéristique des roues de mon fauteuil me parvient.

Je pivote difficilement la tête sur le côté.

Il est là, avachi sur mon fauteuil, la tête en arrière, sa chemise toute débraillée et sa queue encore à demi bandée.

Putain un mec peut-il avoir l'air aussi chaud.

Je le regarde et même avec ses chaussettes aux pieds, j'en veux encore.

C'est comme si le feu en moi est insatiable.

Je reprends des forces et lâche donc les hostilités.

**-Je t'aurais cru plus endurant.**

Il relève la tête. Il sourit amusé. Je place ma tête dans mes mains, coude contre le bois.

**-Oh ce n'est pas le problème, ma belle, mais je n'ai plus de préservatif.**

**-Si ce n'est que ça !**

Je me lève et tire un tiroir pour en sortir mon sac et trouve rapidement mon bonheur dans cet emballage alu.

Je le pose négligemment sur la table.

Il sourit et je peux voir déjà l'effet sur sa queue à cette idée.

Je lui fais un sourire carnassier avant de tomber à genou devant lui.

Il n'en est même pas surpris, il laisse juste tomber sa tête en arrière avec toute l'arrogance dont il sait si bien faire preuve.

Je lèche timidement son gland. Mais seulement quelques coups de langues, juste assez pour qu'il gémisse et je m'arrête. Je me relève et commence à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise lentement.

Je ne le touche plus, je surplombe juste son corps. Son membre pointe vers le haut pour moi. Il est juste magnifique.

Après avoir réussi complètement à le déshabiller, je grimpe sur ses genoux et je pars à l'assaut de sa bouche.

D'un geste instinctif, ses mains s'accrochent à ma taille et me rapprochent de lui, faisant frotter nos deux intimités l'une contre l'autre.

Nous gémissons à l'unisson. Les taquineries ne me vont pas du tout. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de l'avoir en moi. J'adore la manière dont mes parois se compriment à son passage. La place de sa queue est au fond de mon ventre.

Je me recule donc à contrecœur pour lui enfiler le préservatif et m'empale dessus.

-**Oh oui**, geint-il bien enfoncé en moi.

Je me relève doucement de lui pour me laisser tomber plus brutalement sur toute sa longueur.

Je veux prendre mon temps, savourer cet instant. C'est mon dernier préservatif, je désire le faire durer.

Il a dû penser la même chose, car il s'affaire à enlever mon chemisier et mon soutien-gorge.

Dès que mes seins sont libérés de leur carcan, il en aspire les pointes, me faisant gémir outrageusement. Je n'allais pas encore tenir très longtemps s'il continue ce traitement.

Je décide d'engager un peu la conversation pour me distraire, mais tout en continuant à nous faire du bien.

**-Que vas-tu dire à Anthony ?**

Il relâche un de mes mamelons dans un pop sonore.

**-La vérité.** Dit-il en restant concentré à fixer quel sein allait subir le prochain assaut.

**-C'est-à-dire ?** Je demande un brin suspicieuse. Nous parlons bien du fait qu'il n'est pas acceptable qu'il me convoite.

**-Qu'il ne fait pas le poids face à son père**. Lâche-t-il, pas le moins du monde perturbé, relâchant cependant mes seins.

Je fronce les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre. Sans que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il cale ses mains sous mes fesses et se lève agilement avant de faire quelques pas et de me plaquer contre le mur le plus proche butant profondément en moi.

Mes mains se crispent autour de ses épaules et mes jambes sont fermement accrochées à sa taille alors qu'il commence à me pilonner profondément.

Je halète sous ce changement de rythme et cette nouvelle position. C'est bon et réussit à me distraire considérablement de notre petite discussion de plus tôt.

Il ralentit et plaque ses lèvres contre mon oreille avant de murmurer.

**-Je lui dirai que j'ai baisé sa professeure dans tous les coins de sa salle de classe et que c'est un sacré bon coup, mais qu'il n'a plus l'ombre d'une chance après son père, qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier**.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et bienvenue dans la suite des aventures de votre sexy prof Swany !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Un immense merci à Lyra pour tout son travail qu'elle fait sur mes écrits !

Merci à vous lectrices, de me lire me mettre en favori ou alerte et de me laisser vos avis, particulièrement à : **Katner, Edwardxbella, misslaccro, Nathaana, lena –lna933, Khathalyz, erika shoval, sarinnette60, nodame, bella-lili-rosecullensister, zellie marcy, Lolooow, Maddie, melaniiie, fanfictionalcolic, Pauline, Adeline.L, aelita48, dodo1234, Emilie, Rosabella01, grigrise, Ronnie32, So, lost-soulandheart, Petitegrs, xalexeex25, moni55, yachiru-chan92, PatiewSnows, ulkan13, Marfindetwilight, Robline, Habswifes, ValO'ou-Twilight, littelmissbelly, logi16, jsjmpcm, clochette-02, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, hira's, Pattenrond, Little monstre, BellIk, caropat07, vavounette les 8 Guests !**

Info: j'ai entendu votre demande insistante, je suis en train de préparer un dernier chapitre pour Clue qui sera du point de vue d'Edward.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

3 ans et demi plus tard

Je sors de cours épuisée, mais je sais que ce qui m'attend par la suite sera encore pire. Ma décision est prise, je dois rompre. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais continuer dans cette voie. Toutes les fibres de mon être crient alerte rouge. Je vais droit dans le mur, dans une vie où je me perds. Je dois arrêter de chercher la normalité et les situations confortables.

Oui mon petit couple est confortable, pas de surprise, pas de tristesse ou de désillusion. Une vie simple dont beaucoup se contenterait mais il faut que ça cesse avant que d'autres personnes soient blessées comme un bébé. C'est surement à cela qu'il aspire dans les prochaines années et moi je n'en ai juste pas envie.

Entendez moi bien, pas que je n'aime pas les enfants, je passe mes journées avec des adolescents, c'est juste que je doute que ce soit l'homme de ma vie avec qui je veux ces dits enfants. Je vois trop souvent les répercussions des divorces et des familles déchirées pour prendre ce chemin à mon tour. La maternité ce n'est pas pour moi.

Cependant, j'ai encore espoir de trouver l'amour. Je l'espère, j'en rêve de vibrer pour un homme, ou une femme s'il le faut, pourquoi pas. Mais je veux que mon corps réagisse à la vue de l'autre, que mes muscles se crispent d'anticipation quand il me touche ou m'effleure. Je veux me sentir vivante et là je me sens juste une survivante.

Je le lui dois. Il a toujours été correct avec moi, je sais qu'il ne mérite pas cela, mais je me dois d'être honnête je ne peux pas faire semblant ainsi indéfiniment.

Je soupire de frustration.

Je sors de l'enceinte du collège et je décide de prendre mon temps en allant à son appartement à pied. Ce même appartement où il m'a demandé d'emménager hier avec lui.

Je marche lentement, j'aimerais retarder l'échéance mais je dois faire face.

Une fois les grilles franchies, je souris voyant des jeunes s'étreindre. Leurs hormones ont du mal à se contenir au sein de l'établissement et dès la porte franchie, ils se jettent dans les bras de leur amoureux.

Je les envie un peu, ils ont une telle soif de l'autre. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais connaitre ce sentiment de besoin. N'être jamais suffisamment rassasiée de l'autre, en vouloir toujours plus.

Nouveau soupir.

Je fais quelques pas sur le trottoir quand j'entends une voix qui m'est familière.

-**Madame ?**

Je me retourne pour trouver un beau jeune, bien bâti, grand, qui tient fermement dans ses bras une petite chose blonde qui semble apeurée et surtout dévastée.

Je dévisage ce couple si singulier. Je reconnais ce visage et je m'étonne.

-**Anthony ?**

Il sourit faiblement, sa beauté est ravagée de tristesse, qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?

Il s'avance vers moi tenant toujours très serré la fille qui semble plus que jamais fragile et confuse.

Le revoir ravive irrémédiablement des souvenirs que je tente d'enfouir, refouler au plus profond de moi. Cependant, je dois garder bonne figure, il n'y est pour rien et il a toujours été en dehors de l'histoire qui m'a liée à son père, dieu merci.

Ce connard a eu la décence de taire notre rencontre.

Le béguin d'Anthony s'est doucement étouffé de lui-même, comme cela devait se produire. Par contre, je m'en veux d'avoir toujours autant en mémoire le corps de son géniteur. Il n'est pas le seul homme que j'ai eu pour un soir, c'est juste qu'il m'a marquée.

Plus exactement, c'est la manière dont je l'ai repoussé après les horreurs qu'il a sorti sur son fils qui me font réagir comme cela. Ce n'est en rien du fait de son corps magnifique et de ses capacités sexuelles. Oui je peux m'astreindre à croire à cette version que ses mots l'ont rendu inoubliable et pas le reste.

Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur le jeune couple.

-**Est-ce que ça va ?** Je l'interroge en faisant la navette entre leurs deux visages dévastés.

Il secoue la tête de négation.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demandé-je bêtement ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi je m'intéressais à cela outre mesure.

Il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant pas trop comment me répondre visiblement.

-**Euh… je…Nous… enfin j'avais pensé que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider ?**

Je le regarde surprise. Voilà plusieurs années qu'il avait quitté ma classe et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. Pourquoi moi ?

Je le regarde étonnée.

-**Moi ?** Dis-je perplexe en me pointant du doigt.

Il sourit faiblement en opinant.

-**Euh, je t'écoute**, je murmure incertaine.

-**Eh bien, euh, ça… euh…** il regarde son amie. **Je vous présente Jane ma petite-amie**, réplique-t-il précipitamment en l'écartant un peu de lui.

Elle me sourit à son tour et hoche de la tête.

-**Bonjour**, répondis-je faiblement.

-**Euh voilà, Jane et moi nous voudrions continuer nos études à New-York ensemble. Elle a obtenu une bourse, moi je n'en ai pas fait la demande car euh ben mon père m'a toujours dit que si j'étais accepté qu'il me payerait un appartement, les frais de scolarité et le reste. Mais euh… voilà depuis qu'il a appris notre relation… euh, il ne veut plus sauf si nous nous séparons. **Finit-il à bout de souffle et l'air un peu plus torturé qu'au début.

-**Je…euh… j'ai du mal à comprendre ? Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?**

Il souffle et regarde sa petite amie qui a des yeux suppliants et tristes.

-**Je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider à lui faire changer d'avis.**

-**Moi,** m'exclamé-je ébahie.

Il opine.

-**Pourquoi penses-tu que je pourrais le faire changer d'avis**.

-**Euh et bien ma mère a essayé et ça n'a pas marché et pis la seule fois où il a vraiment changé c'est après votre entretien, vous vous souvenez ?** Me demande-t-il plein d'espoir.

Je secoue la tête.

-**Je pense que tu te trompes.**

-**Non, non !** Rugit-il. **Après votre entrevue, c'est comme si toute ma vie n'était plus au conditionnel. J'avais mon argent de poche fixe quel que soit mon comportement ou mes notes, il s'en tenait à ses engagements, et si j'avais vraiment de bons résultats alors j'avais des cadeaux plus onéreux. Pour la première fois j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me soutenait sans condition. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit ce jour-là mais après j'ai pu juste être moi et pas seulement celui qu'il voulait que je sois, sauf euh… jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jane.**

Je suis complétement ébahie par ses révélations. Sûrement qu'il a changé pour ne plus jamais avoir à faire à moi ou à une convocation. Tant mieux si cette horripilante soirée a été bénéfique pour quelqu'un à long terme.

-**Ok !** Je souffle, cependant toujours perplexe. **Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre d'y arriver.** Je commence par argumenter.

-**Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible, juste peut-être d'essayer de lui parler, s'il vous plait.** Me supplie-t-il.

Il semble vraiment désespéré et sa petite amie aussi.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il aurait de nouveau changé juste parce que son fils avait une petite amie, c'était ridicule.

-**Et pourquoi refuse-t-il ta relation avec Jane ?** Je l'interroge limite impolie

-**Eh bien, nous n'en avons pas vraiment la preuve, mais euh…** Il semble mal à l'aise, il regarde Jane qui acquiesce de la tête. **Euh… on pense qu'il a été l'amant de sa mère.**

Oh ! Mes yeux doivent sortir de leurs orbites de surprise.

Après la mère, la fille ou quoi ?

Je dévisage un peu plus Jane et elle enfouit sa tête dans le buste d'Anthony.

Il doit voir le rouage de mon esprit et il ajoute.

-**Nous pensons qu'il ne souhaite pas devoir la recroiser en tant que ma future belle-mère ou un truc comme ça, c'est pour cela qu'il préfère qu'on rompe et surement que je me trouve une petite amie sur la côte est, serait plus simple pour lui.**

Ouais en plus je parie que ça serait plus confortable pour lui, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Mais que pourrais-je lui dire pour le faire changer d'avis, franchement, il devait me surestimer car je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réussir ce tour de force de le faire changer d'avis.

-**S'il vous plait**, me supplie-t-il.

Je souffle.

-**Écoutez, je veux bien parler à ton père Anthony mais je doute qu'il m'écoutera, tu sais ça ne s'est pas si bien passé que cela la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.**

C'était un euphémisme !

Il sourit.

-**Je me doute, il a tellement pesté contre vous pendant des jours, mais il a quand même changé**, réplique-t-il avec un petit haussement de sourcil.

Je sens mes joues chauffer, je me souviens très bien après avoir fait la remarque sur son fils que j'avais réussi à le coincer entre mes jambes et l'expulser loin de moi. Il était rempli de rage de s'être retrouvé les fesses par terre après avoir été si profondément en moi, acculé au mur.

Il avait voulu revenir à la charge et nous nous étions limite battus avant qu'il abdique m'insultant de tous les noms.

Non, je n'allais quand même pas le revoir pour lui faire la morale sur son fils ! Si ?

Pourquoi pas, il ne me faisait pas peur et il devait le savoir depuis le temps.

-**Ok !** Abdiqué-je.

Il sourit comme un bienheureux.

-**Je dois le retrouver demain au Starbucks en bas de son bureau. Je lui ai dit que j'avais à lui parler peut-être pourriez-vous me retrouver et lui parler.**

Je soupire tout en opinant. Il fallait au moins un lieu public pour gérer cela.

-**Où exactement et à quelle heure ? **

Je m'entends prononcer ces mots, me surprenant moi-même de mon aplomb et de ma témérité. Dans quelle galère j'allais encore me mettre avec cette histoire.

Il me donne les informations que je note sur mon agenda. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous tous les trois, 15 minutes avant l'heure du RDV avec son père.

Je m'excuse alors devant vraiment y aller avant que Taylor s'impatiente et m'attende trop, ne rendant pas la discussion qui devait s'en suivre plus difficile.

Nous nous quittons et je peux voir leurs visages plein d'espoir alors que je suis encore surprise par l'irréalité de la situation.

Je souffle pour me reconcentrer sur ce pourquoi j'étais mentalement en train de me préparer avant leur interruption.

Malheureusement j'arrive trop vite chez lui. Il m'ouvre avec son grand sourire pour m'accueillir.

-**Pas que je n'aime pas ouvrir la porte à ton si joli visage, mais pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ta clé et te sens-tu obligé de sonner à chaque fois ?**

Je lui fais un sourire contrit. Ça commence vraiment mal, ce ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

J'avance dans l'appartement et pose mon sac. Il est déjà derrière moi s'offrant à me retirer mon manteau.

Il est toujours aussi gentil et prévenant. Il est attentionné, trop, il a tendance à m'étouffer et surtout je ne le désire pas comme lui me désire. Nous n'aspirons pas aux mêmes choses, je peux voir la manière dont ses pupilles me détaillent avec envie et avidité.

-**Tu veux boire quelque chose ma belle ?** Me propose-t-il se collant dans mon dos nouant ses mains sur mon ventre et nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je me dégage doucement tout en essayant de ne pas le frustrer.

Je me retourne et il revient vers moi pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapprocher de lui.

Il avance ses lèvres pour m'embrasser mais c'est plus fort que moi je me recule.

Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde attentivement.

-**Tu as l'air soucieuse ma belle, tu as eu une dure journée.**

Je me mords les lèvres. Il est tellement loin de mon conflit, pas une fois il ne pense que mon problème nous concerne tous les deux.

Je pose mes mains doucement sur ses bras pour me reculer un peu, je prends une grande inspiration avant de planter mon regard dans ses yeux.

Ils sont inquiets.

-**Bella**, susurre-t-il.

-**Je…** ma voix s'étrangle, c'est si difficile.

Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, c'est juste qu'il ne me fait pas assez vibrer. Je finis par lâcher.

-**C'est moi ! Ce n'est pas toi, tu es parfait mais pas pour moi.**

Il fronce les sourcils me dévisageant.

-**Que dis-tu ? Je ne comprends pas.**

-**Je … euh… je te quitte.**

Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc, il fait un pas en arrière me lâchant comme si je l'avais brulé.

-**NON !** S'exclame-t-il. **Tu ne peux pas.**

Il secoue la tête.

-**Tu es fatiguée, tu vas te reposer et ça va aller mieux. Je vois bien que ta journée a été difficile.**

Il se rapproche de moi comme pour me réconforter.

C'est à mon tour de reculer en secouant la tête.

-**Je suis si désolée**, chuchoté-je.

Ses traits s'affaissent complétement. Je peux lire toute la compréhension qui se fait en lui, c'est fini. Il est pâle, il me regarde confus.

-**Non, s'il te plait. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je peux te l'offrir. Je t'aime, ne fais pas ça.**

Je retiens mes larmes, je n'aime pas le faire souffrir mais c'est sans issue.

Je secoue de nouveau la tête en reprenant.

-**Je suis vraiment désolée.**

-**NON !**

Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, il est à deux doigts de se les arracher.

-**Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je t'aime, je vais changer. L'appartement ne te plait pas, nous pouvons en chercher un autre ensemble ou on peut aller vivre dans ton studio si tu y tiens, peu importe du moment que nous sommes ensemble.**

Oh merde, il est vraiment prêt à tout, ce qui rend les choses encore plus difficiles.

-**Je suis désolée**, je répète inlassablement.

Je reprends ma veste qu'il avait posé quelques minutes seulement avant, je reprends mon sac.

Il est maintenant accroupi au milieu du salon, sa tête entre ses jambes ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

-**Je suis vraiment désolée**, je chuchote avant de poser ma clé à côté de la porte et de sortir.

Ma gorge est serrée. Je n'apprécie pas de lui faire du mal comme je lui fais mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne peux plus jouer la comédie.

Je souffle et marche rapidement pour atteindre mon studio avant de m'effondrer.

Je me lève le lendemain la tête embrouillée par les événements de la vieille. Je me sens vidée, mais plus en accord avec moi-même. Je me prépare tranquillement tentant de chasser les derniers événements de mon esprit. Je repousse tout sentiment ambivalent c'est ainsi que j'évite de penser à mon rendez-vous cet après-midi avec Anthony.

La journée passe doucement. Je projette ce que je pourrais faire cette fin de semaine. Aller à ce vernissage que j'hésitais à voir car Taylor n'a jamais été à l'aise dans ces endroits, trop loin de son côté geek.

Cette perspective de redevenir complétement libre me fait du bien et me remplit d'espoir, ma vie s'ouvrait aux nouvelles perspectives et ça c'est inestimable.

.

Je loue un vélo pour aller au centre-ville retrouver Anthony, la course me fait rosir les joues.

Je le trouve rapidement assis sur une banquette au fond du café, il est seul.

-**Salut !**

Il se redresse aussitôt de son téléphone, je souris à l'ironie et mes maniaqueries quant à l'utilisation de ces gadgets, il en fait autant non dupe.

-**Bonjour madame, je suis désolé**, dit-il en montrant son téléphone.

Je souris amusée.

-**C'est bon.**

Je m'assois en face de lui.

-**C'était Jane, elle a eu un empêchement.**

-**Oh, veux-tu que nous remettions à plus tard cette rencontre ?**

Il secoue la tête.

-**Non, je suis désespéré. Plus vite nous saurons, plus vite nous pourrons faire des projets pour l'avenir et se rabattre sur l'université de Seattle.**

Je grimace à l'idée. Ce n'est quand même pas aussi prestigieux que Columbia. Quel gâchis s'ils ne peuvent s'y rendre après avoir été acceptés.

-**Bon raconte-moi tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de savoir ou dire ?**

Il soupire et se frotte le front.

-**Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais espéré que vous auriez des idées, je suis si fatigué.**

Il laisse tomber sa tête dans ses bras sur la table.

Il avait l'air d'un si petit garçon à cet instant, il semble si vulnérable.

Mue de cet instinct maternel que je m'étais déjà découvert envers lui, je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et me sourit et je lui retourne.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre, comme pour me remercier de partager sa peine.

Nous nous sourions gentiment. Je peux voir toute la reconnaissance qu'il a pour moi dans ses yeux et pour une fois je me sens vraiment utile pour quelqu'un.

Nous restons un moment indéfini ainsi quand une voix froide nous sort de notre bulle.

-**C'est quoi ce bordel !**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et bonne année, tous mes meilleurs vœux.

J'ai eu un mois de décembre mouvementé et janvier s'annonce un peu pareil, je pense que je retrouverai mon rythme en février, pour l'instant je vais m'engager à tenter de poster tous les 15 jours avant de revenir à rythme hebdomadaire.

Merci à **Habswifes, kristen590, BellIk, lamue12, Alexise-me, Lea1985, LoveTwilight4, SoSweetySoCrazy, nini38, kath, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, memette, lost-soulandheart, lilllou, Pattenrond1, sand91, larosesurleau, stef1804, mlca66, sarinette60, Vanessa, Rosabella01, veronika crepuscule, lolotte94, Elodie pixie B, Cassy-chou (oui c'est bien le signe pour l'amour, félicitations de l'avoir reconnu), BellaLitta, hira's, chanur, indosl, caropat07, Emeline, jenny56, Laurie, doudounord2, ulkan13, Cendrillon49, vavounette, H223, erika shoval,** **PatiewSnows, miangemidemon02, Floraline, AnonymeH, Olivia, grigrise, les 3 Guests**

Merci tout particulièrement à **LyraParleOr**.

Vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil, deux OS très différents que j'ai écrit pour le concours sur le syndrome de Stockholm du DAL !

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Nous tournons de concert nos visages vers la voix très en colère.

Cullen père se tient devant nous, immobile, les yeux lançant des éclairs alors qu'ils naviguent de l'un à l'autre. Il est stupéfait et je comprends en sentant la main d'Anthony encore accrochée à la mienne ce qu'il saisit de la situation.

Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver toujours aussi beau. Il a toujours cette aura qui se dégage de lui, mais aussi tout son côté autoritaire. Je sus en un instant que quoi que je lui dirai, je ne le ferai pas changer d'avis envers son fils.

Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime. Quoi de pire que de voir son fils avec la fille de sa maitresse ? Peut-être de le voir justement avec une ex-amante ? Cette révélation me frappe, c'est la seule solution. Entre deux, il préférera voir son fils avec la plus fréquentable, enfin je l'espère.

Je souris, serrant mes doigts sur ceux d'Anthony qui me dévisage en retour.

Le père semble de plus en plus énervé.

-**Monsieur Cullen**, dis-je faussement, **c'est un plaisir de vous revoir**.

Il me scrute, la bouche ouverte, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-**A quoi vous jouez ?** Crache-t-il méchamment en nous regardant tour à tour.

Je sens mon ancien élève plus que perplexe. Je raffermis ma prise pour lui montrer que je sais ce que je fais.

-**Nous vous attendions. Anthony et moi étions impatients de partager avec vous nos futurs projets.**

Ses yeux s'assombrissent, il penche la tête cherchant à comprendre.

-**Futurs projets ?** Interroge-t-il suspicieux.

-**Oui, notre emménagement ensemble**, dis-je avec aplomb, alors que je suis habituellement très mauvaise menteuse.

-**Votre emménagement ?**

-**OUI !**

Anthony est figé, il ne souffle mot.

Il regarde son fils, interrogatif.

-**Et Jane**, lui crache-t-il.

-**Qui est Jane, mon cœur ? **Je demande d'une voix mielleuse en regardant le jeune homme.

-**Euh…**

-**C'est sa petite amie**, m'invective au visage son père.

Je ris.

-**Vous voulez parler de son ex ? La petite chose blonde.**

Il semble surpris tout en nous dévisageant.

-**Oh eh bien,** j'enchaine avec un sourire malicieux. **Elle ne faisait pas le poids**.

Il ouvre la bouche sous le choc. J'espère qu'il fait le lien avec ces mots atroces qu'il a prononcé envers son fils, il y a déjà bien longtemps.

-**Il n'y a pas qu'elle d'ailleurs qui ne soutienne pas la comparaison**. J'ajoute un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Cullen père et fils semblent un peu en état de choc face à mes divagations.

-**Anthony,** l'appelé-je en serrant sa main, **ça va mon cœur ?**

Il hoche la tête.

Je souris.

Le père est médusé devant le tableau que nous offrons quand nous sommes interrompus par un bip bip.

C'est le téléphone d'Anthony, il regarde l'écran puis me dévisage, il semble dans le vague.

-**Réponds mon cœur, ça va aller.**

Il opine tout en se levant et en contournant son père il sort du Starbucks.

Je prends discrètement une grande respiration alors qu'Edward revient poser ses yeux sur moi, ils lancent des éclairs.

-**C'est quoi ces conneries ?** Souffle-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?**

-**A quoi tu joues avec Anthony ?**

-**À rien, nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble pour que tu ne viennes plus parasiter toutes ses décisions et ça me va très bien. C'est le meilleur amant que j'ai eu, alors me lever tous les matins en sentant son érection contre mes fesses ça me va très bien**, le provoqué-je.

-**Mais je refuse.**

Je souris.

-**Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans tout cela.**

Il tape du poing sur la table.

-**C'est hors de question**, fulmine-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

-**Comme si tu pouvais changer quoi que ce soit.**

-**Je… Non, il ne le fera pas si je le lui interdis.**

Je souris malicieusement.

-**Il est majeur, il n'a pas besoin de ton approbation. Il va venir vire avec moi et étudier ici. Fin de la discussion.**

-**Mais tu n'as pas le droit, tu es une pédophile ou quoi ?**

Je pouffe.

-**Tu oublies que ton fils est majeur et franchement un très beau spécimen, l'âge n'est qu'un chiffre après tout.**

-**Non, je ne laisserai jamais cela arriver**, crache-t-il.

-**Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

Je le défie du regard et il est à bout.

-**Je trouverai bien.**

-**Tu peux toujours essayer mais pour une fois, tu n'auras pas le choix**, souris-je.

S'il pouvait me tuer, il le ferait.

Il est plus que furibond. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Anthony refait son apparition, il semble à côté de la plaque.

Je tente de lui faire un sourire encourageant.

-**Allons-y mon cœur je crois que tout est dit.**

Je me lève. Cullen père a les poings serrés sur la table et semble sur le point d'exploser.

J'enlace la taille du jeune homme en le collant à moi. Vu ma taille il n'a pas de mal à poser son bras sur mes épaules et je nous tire pratiquement jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il est tel un pantin.

-**Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?** Me questionne-t-il quand nous arrivons à plusieurs mètres du café.

Je prends une grande respiration pour lui faire part de l'essentiel. Je résume cela en une seule phrase.

-**Ton père vient de comprendre que Jane serait parfaite pour toi.**

-**Je saisis pas vraiment.**

Je soupire, oui c'est sûr que je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai couché avec son paternel très orgueilleux et pédant, qu'il fallait juste titiller là où je savais que ça lui ferait mal. L'idée de savoir que son fils est meilleur amant que lui, doit l'agacer au plus haut point.

-**Il n'aime pas notre différence d'âge et perdre le contrôle sur toi, c'est tout.** J'explique mentant encore une fois, cette précision étant plus avouable que la vraie.

-**Oui ok mais…**

Je comprends son appréhension, je tente de l'apaiser.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui laisse pas trois jours avant qu'il te donne sa bénédiction pour New-York et Jane.**

-**Tu crois ? **M'interroge-t-il plein d'espoir en se reculant de moi.

-**J'en suis sûre.** Je réponds catégoriquement tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil que je souhaite rassurant.

-**Ok mais on fait quoi maintenant ?** S'inquiète-t-il.

Je souffle, effectivement ce n'est pas encore gagné, je viens juste de lancer la bombe, reste à savoir si papa va y croire et aller dans le bon sens. Il faut que je garde confiance pour lui, j'explique.

-**Tu joues le jeu et tu informes Jane de la suite. Je suis certaine que dans une semaine vous pourrez faire vos bagages.**

Il opine.

Je le quitte lui laissant mes coordonnées et en lui demandant d'en dire le moins possible à son père. S'il lui pose trop de questions, répondre que « sa vie privée ne le regarde pas ». Il grimace à cette idée, surement de devoir lui faire face. Je finis par lui proposer de passer demain soir pour que nous discutions de tout cela et d'emmener Jane avec lui.

Il acquiesce et s'en va.

Moi je jubile en repensant au visage qu'a fait Edward. Je me sens vengée de notre première rencontre et j'exalte complétement, la tête qu'il faisait n'avait pas de prix.

Je rentre chez moi, n'arrêtant pas de sourire comme une bécasse, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Si Cullen m'avait baisée il y a quelques années, c'est moi qui suis en train de le baiser et franchement il n'y a rien de plus jouissif à cet instant. Quoique sa queue au fond de moi, serait bien aussi. Je secoue la tête, je ne veux pas ce genre de pensées. Je dois être trop en manque et je ne peux décidemment pas me pointer chez Taylor en espérant qu'il m'aide avec mon petit problème d'excitation.

Malgré tout je ressens une certaine inquiétude persistante, j'espère que mon petit manège fonctionnera et qu'Anthony pourra vivre sa vie avec sa chérie. Il le mérite.

C'est pendant mon bain que mon téléphone sonne, je baisse la station iPod à côté de moi pour entendre la conversation, je décroche.

-**Allo ?**

-**Allo Madame Swan**. Chuchote une voix.

-**Oui**, je fronce les sourcils.

-**C'est Anthony**.

Je me retiens de pouffer.

-**Anthony je crois que tu as gagné le droit de m'appeler Bella.**

Un silence se fait entendre.

-**Euh… d'accord.**

Nouveau silence.

-**Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?**

-**Ouais c'est mon père. Il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur nous je crois qu'il a des doutes.**

-**Ah.**

-**Je me suis réfugié dans ma chambre.**

Je soupire, il est plus coriace que ce qu'il parait et là dans mon bain avec les idées lubriques qui n'ont pas quitté mon esprit, j'eus l'idée loufoque de simuler du sexe par téléphone.

-**Ok tu vas retourner vers ton père, mine de rien et je vais t'appeler. Tu répondras devant lui pour qu'il comprenne que c'est moi et ensuite tu retournes dans ta chambre et tu laisses ta porte ouverte, OK ?**

-**Euh ? **

-**Allez, vas-y, je ne te lâche pas, il faut enfoncer le clou maintenant.**

-**D'accord.**

Il raccroche et je pouffe toute seule. Je voudrais être une souris pour voir la tête qu'aura père Cullen, bon je suis un peu gênée pour Anthony mais ce n'est plus un gamin non plus.

J'attends 5 minutes. Je décide quand même de sortir de mon bain et je vais m'installer devant la télé avec un bol de chips sur les genoux. Je compose son numéro.

-**Allo ?**

-**C'est moi, là tu dis : Bella, je suis content de t'entendre et tu prends une voix très enjouée.**

-**Bella… euh. Je suis content de t'entendre.**

-**Anthony il faut que tu sois plus convainquant que ça. Maintenant rigole comme si je t'avais raconté quelque chose de drôle.**

-**Ha ha ha.**

Oh mon dieu, nous n'allons pas nous en sortir. Je souffle.

-**Ok, bon tu dis : attends un instant je vais dans ma chambre on sera plus tranquille.**

-**Attends euh, je vais dans ma chambre, euh on parlera tranquillement**.

Je soupire.

-**Anthony détends-toi, il doit vraiment croire que tu parles à ta petite amie. Laisse ta porte ouverte et allonge-toi sur ton lit.**

J'entends un bruit de tissu.

-**Ça y est**, chuchote-t-il.

-**Ok, maintenant tu vas me décrire ce que tu portes ?**

-**Quoi ?** S'exclame-t-il avant de chuchoter, **pour quoi faire ?**

-**On va faire croire à ton père que nous avons du sexe par téléphone, il ne pourra plus douter comme ça.**

-**Euh, je ne suis pas sûr là.**

-**Imagine que tu parles à Jane, pas à moi et contrôle tes hormones, fais autre chose, tiens fait une partie de sodoku et tu as juste à répéter ce que je te dis, ok ?**

-**Ok,** abdique-t-il.

-**Bon dis-moi ce que tu portes ?**

Il se décrit de manière un peu trop formelle, je comprends qu'on n'arrivera à rien comme ça.

-**Ok répète tout ce que je dis ok ?**

-**Ok**

-**De quelle couleur est ton string ?** Je lance.

Silence !

-**Anthony répète ce que je dis ! De quelle couleur est ton string ?**

Je m'exaspère en parlant plus fort.

-**Je n'en porte pas.**

Oh misère.

-**Je me doute, je te demande juste de répéter ce que je dis.**

-**Euh oui pardon, c'est juste que c'est bizarre.**

-**OK, bon ta porte est toujours ouverte ?**

-**Ouais.**

Je souffle, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que le père imagine s'il a entendu tout le long le balbutiement de son fils. Pas super crédible tout cela.

-**Ok alors on va faire court, dis : j'ai envie de toi. Et essaye d'être un peu sensuel et crédible**.

Silence.

-**Ok oublie, bon, souhaite-moi bonne nuit au moins et dis que tu es impatient d'être à demain !**

Je me résigne, pas la peine de continuer ce fiasco.

-**Je te vois demain chérie, tu me manques.**

-**Ah ben tu vois quand tu veux.** Dis-je avec le sourire.

Il pouffe.

-**A demain et évite ton père le plus possible, on discutera de comment faire pour le faire céder à ce moment-là, ok.**

-**Oui bien sûr.**

-**Bonne nuit Anthony**

-**Bonne nuit Bella**.

Je raccroche. Je soupire avant de sourire à mon téléphone en secouant la tête.

Mon dieu dans quoi j'ai embarqué ce pauvre gamin, ou dans quoi lui m'a-t-il mêlée. Il est si jeune, il a encore tout à découvrir. J'imagine les joues qu'il a dû avoir pendant notre conversation. Bon, au pire si son père le voit il pourra supposer que je lui ai dit des choses cochonnes.

Je pouffe à l'idée.

Je mets plus fort la télévision, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, il faut que je trouve plus tard comment convaincre le père de laisser son fils mener sa vie. Mais puis-je lui faire cette proposition tout en m'effaçant ?

Je refoule tout cela, je dois m'accorder une bonne nuit de sommeil et je trouverai bien une idée pour lui faire une telle offre.

Je m'installe plus confortablement après avoir posé mon saladier à moitié vidé sur la table. Je me sens un peu minable, ma vie est d'un pathétique. Je joue au chevalier servant pour sauver la relation d'un gamin et son avenir. Je viens de quitter le seul qui ait vraiment montré de l'amour pour moi, juste parce qu'il ne me faisait pas vibrer. Pour quoi ? Finir par me goinfrer sur le canapé.

Tu es pathétique ma pauvre fille.

Je zappe pendant un moment, je grogne de ne trouver aucun programme intéressant. Je m'emmerde sévère.

Je me résigne à éteindre la télévision, autant aller au lit avec un bon livre. Je pousse le plaid de mes jambes et ramène à la cuisine mes restes avant de partir me laver les dents et me préparer pour la nuit.

Alors que je sors de la salle de bain, des coups retentissent, je sursaute.

Je m'immobilise à l'affut du moindre bruit. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je regarde l'heure : 21h13.

Merde c'est peut-être une erreur, je ne bouge toujours pas, attendant un instant, mais les bruits se renouvellent à ma porte.

Je soupire et je décide de faire un pas en direction de la porte. J'hésite, je pourrais faire comme si je n'étais pas là quand je pus voir le faisceau sous ma porte d'entrée s'assombrir, signe que la minuterie du couloir vient de se couper.

Eh merde ma propre lumière doit filtrer de l'autre côté signalant que les lampes sont allumées, je suis grillée.

Des bruits de pas et l'obscurité sous la porte disparait et de nouveau un coup plus fort sur ma porte.

Je soupire.

-**Qui est-ce ?** Demandé-je d'une voix incertaine.

Pas de réponse.

Je ne comprends plus. Je vais pour éteindre mes lumières quand j'entends :

-**C'est Edward Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, vous attendiez la suite! la voici dans le délai annoncé!

Merci à **Alexise-me, Isabella-Edward-SC, hira's, sarinette60, misslapy, indosyl, LyraParleOr, laurie, Millie, miangemidemon02, nana10, Floraline, Habswifes, larosesurleau, Cendrillon49, caropat07, mlca66, karima, Rosabella01, pounine, erika shoval, aelita48, Cassy-chou, chanur, Grazie, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, Emeline, Sam's masen, Lea1985, memette, Caro632, veronika crepuscule, nini38, LuneBlanche, BellIk, jenny56, Mariefandetwilight, Ronnie32, sand91, ulkan13, AnonymeH, Xukette.**

Merci à LyraParleOr pour ses corrections et ses conseils.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Oh merde, je suis pétrifiée, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici.

Je sens la douce panique m'envahir. Bon ! Courage ma fille, il ne va pas te manger non plus.

Je souffle et après avoir pris une grande inspiration je vais ouvrir la porte. Je l'entrouvre et penche ma tête et je le regarde méchamment.

-**C'est pas une heure pour venir chez les gens, reviens demain**.

Il est intimidant si grand sur le pas de ma porte, il me regarde de ses yeux noirs. Oups, je crois que j'ai un peu plus énervé le monsieur.

-**Il faut qu'on parle**, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Je souffle c'est peut-être lui qui va me donner l'occasion de lui faire du chantage. J'abdique donc et j'ouvre ma porte entièrement pour le laisser passer.

Il fait quelques pas pour se retrouver au centre de mon petit chez moi. Il examine son environnement avant de revenir sur moi alors que je referme la porte. Je sens son regard qui balaye tout mon corps.

Je baisse la tête, ben ouais je suis en chemise de nuit, mais en même temps… euh ouais j'ai une vie sociale quasi inexistante mais bon.

Je souffle, encore.

-**Que veux-tu ?**

-**Que tu rompes avec mon fils !**

Je le défie du regard.

-**Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

-**Parce que tu fais de l'abus de pouvoir et que si tu continues je te fous un procès au cul.** Crache-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux. Est-il vraiment sérieux. Son air impénétrable me dit que oui, mais il bluffe, je n'ai enfreint aucune loi, il n'aura jamais gain de cause.

Je ris, nerveusement ou pour me donner contenance, je dois me montrer plus détachée que lui. Je vais donc m'échouer sur mon canapé ramenant une mes jambes sous moi et un coussin sur mes genoux pour m'occuper les mains.

-**Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me mettre un procès au cul.**

Je réplique en reprenant ses mots. Il me toise.

-**Tu profites de ton statut de professeur pour profiter d'un élève et d'abuser de lui.**

Je ris, encore.

-**Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux ? Anthony est majeur et il est capable de prendre ses décisions et coucher avec qui il veut.**

Il secoue la tête.

-**Non tu l'as embobiné. Il y a pas un mois, il était fou amoureux de cette fille et était prêt à faire n'importe quelle folie pour elle, et maintenant tu es là et elle est aux oubliettes. Que lui as-tu fait ?**

S'il savait à quel point son fils est épris de cette fille, je pense qu'il aurait toute son admiration.

-**Que veux-tu, il n'a pas résisté à ses plus anciennes pulsions et désirs.**

Je rétorque sûre de moi, comme blasée et intouchable.

Il secoue la tête.

-**C'est mal !**

Je ris franchement.

-**Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est toi qui va me faire la morale sur ce qui est bien ou mal. C'est n'importe quoi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait de mal.**

-**Il avait des rêves, il voulait aller à New-York.**

Je hausse un sourcil, on y était.

-**Visiblement, il a changé d'avis et il a décidé de rester ici**, constatai-je.

Il souffle à son tour passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Peut-être commence-t-il à comprendre que si son fils change d'avis ou fait de nouveaux plans, c'est uniquement de sa faute.

-**Il voulait se mettre en ménage avec Jane et faire ses études à Columbia.** Continue-t-il à plaider comme si toute autre option n'est pas envisageable.

Je veux rentrer dans son jeu, alors je plisse les yeux.

-**Je l'ignorais mais quand je l'ai retrouvé il ne m'a pas parlé de tout cela, juste son désir de devenir indépendant et de ne plus vivre sous ton toit ou celui de sa mère.**

Je tente de l'emmener là où je veux.

Il soupire, il semble épuisé.

Il s'assoit vers moi, il semble abattu.

-**J'ai refusé qu'il emménage avec Jane, je lui ai ordonné de rompre avec elle.**

-**Tu es un bel enfoiré.**

Je réponds du tac au tac, même si je suis surprise qu'il se confie à moi ainsi.

Il se retourne et me regarde sévèrement avant de se relever de nouveau énervé.

-**C'était pour son bien, cette famille…. Ce n'est pas pour lui. Il mérite mieux.**

Je souris.

-**Oui et il m'a trouvé.**

Il me scrute, les yeux noirs.

-**Franchement ! **M'assène-t-il. **Sans vouloir être trop désobligeant, je ne vois pas vraiment où il y gagne.**

Je tente de ne pas m'offusquer, mais bon je comprends que son avenir est plus prometteur à New-York qu'ici mais je décide de le provoquer un peu. Ça fait tellement de bien.

-**Il me gagne moi et prend son pied comme jamais.**

Il renifle dédaigneux.

-**Il se lassera, et après qu'est-ce qu'il lui restera ?**

-**Ça c'est toi qui le dis.**

-**Je connais mon fils, il est aussi arriviste que moi.**

C'est à mon tour de renifler.

-**Que tu crois, si tu le connaissais si bien, tu ne l'aurais pas privé de ses rêves aux côtés de la petite amie qu'il avait choisie, tu dois lui laisser faire ses propres erreurs.**

Il se retourne vers moi sans rien dire, il sait que j'ai raison.

-**J'aime beaucoup Anthony**, confessai-je.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'est juste que ça n'a rien avoir avec des sentiments amoureux ou désireux, plus de manière attendrissante, je continue donc sachant qu'il ne peut pas savoir cette différence.

-**Je ne veux que son bien. Je vais te proposer un marché.**

Son regard se fait soupçonneux.

-**Je romps avec lui et je m'assure qu'il aille bien et qu'il fasse ses études à Columbia. Toi de ton côté, tu lui paies un appartement là-bas et ses études et tu me jures que tu ne feras plus d'ingérence dans ses choix amoureux quels qu'ils soient, même si là-bas il retrouve son ex. Ou une autre. Tu le laisses vivre sa vie, ses erreurs, tout en l'épaulant et en le mettant à l'abri du besoin.**

Il me dévisage bizarrement.

-**Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?**

-**Rien ! Ou juste la satisfaction d'être un bon père.**

Il renifle.

-**Je fais déjà cela pour lui.**

-**Ah oui et en quoi s'immiscer dans sa vie amoureuse montre tes aptitudes de bon père ?**

-**Pour lui éviter des problèmes par la suite, comme il en aura quand il se rendra compte que tu es veille.** Dit-il avec un sourire en me regardant.

Ma réaction est immédiate et ma main se dépose sur sa joue. Il ne peut pas juste se permettre de venir chez moi et de m'insulter.

Il accuse le coup et me dévisage méchamment.

-**Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de protéger mon fils.**

-**Tu ne le protèges pas, tu veux en faire un clone de toi ou continuer à le diriger comme tu le souhaites, tu ne le laisses pas s'épanouir.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu y connais quoi toi au rôle de parent ?**

Il cherche à me sortir de mes gons, il le sait.

-**Sors de chez moi.**

Il sourit et secoue la tête.

-**Non, pas tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé cette situation.**

Je souffle.

-**Je t'ai fait une proposition, pour le bien d'Anthony maintenant tu acceptes ou tu dégages.**

-**Tu as une idée de combien va me couter ta petite proposition, entre le logement, les droits d'inscription et le reste ?**

Je hausse les épaules.

-**C'est pas mon problème et si tu préfères qu'il vienne vivre avec moi, je te l'ai dit c'est tout ce que je désire. C'est un très bon amant et je pourrais en profiter quotidiennement.**

Son regard se durcit. Je comprends qu'il a horreur que je parle de son fils en tant qu'amant. Je crois aussi y déceler une pointe de défi.

Il renifle.

-**Il va se lasser de toi.**

Il m'énerve, maintenant ça suffit.

Je tends mes jambes pour lui donner des coups de pied et l'éjecter de mon canapé.

-**Maintenant ça suffit dégage de chez moi.**

Il retient mes jambes, mais je m'énerve. Nous commençons à lutter alors que j'essaie de le chasser. Il arrive à se pencher sur moi, son buste se planquant sur moi, mes jambes battant dans le vide alors qu'avec ses mains, il a attrapé mes poignets ce qui m'empêche de lui taper dessus d'exaspération.

Il relève mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et me surplombe. Son regard est noir.

-**J'ai une autre proposition à te faire : Je donne l'indépendance à Anthony qu'il veut et je n'interfère plus dans sa vie amoureuse, que si tu me laisses te prouver que je suis bien meilleur amant que lui.**

QUOI ? J'écarquille les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

-**Une nuit contre son indépendance, tu choisis.**

Je suis révoltée par sa proposition.

-**Dégage.** Je hurle et je me démène pour le faire reculer mais il maintient la position, resserrant ses doigts sur moi.

Il me surplombe toujours et m'écrase un peu plus pour m'empêcher de bouger.

-**Tu as le choix maintenant. J'attends ta réponse avant midi demain.**

Il se relève alors brusquement et se recule. Je ne peux plus l'atteindre et il quitte mon logement en deux pas rapides.

Je n'ai pas réagi assez rapidement quand je lance la télécommande vers lui et qu'elle rebondit sur la porte qui se referme.

-**Connard, je m'égosille.**

Putain quelle merde, quel enculé ! C'est quoi son problème ? Il fait un sacré complexe. Pourquoi a-t-il toujours le besoin de se mesurer face à son fils, c'est ridicule.

Bon ok, peut-être que je l'avais un peu cherché aussi en titillant sa susceptibilité mais merde, la donne était différente maintenant.

Comment j'avais fait pour me faire embarquer dans toute cette merde.

Pourquoi il fallait qu'il ait ce contrôle sur les gens, son fils, moi, c'était juste débile.

Il m'agace. Je tape des pieds sur mon canapé, pire qu'une gamine.

-**Ah,** je crie mais ça ne me soulage pas pour autant.

Et merde. Comment je vais dire ça à Anthony ? Si je refuse la proposition, je vais devoir accueillir ce gosse chez moi ? J'ai l'impression que tout se referme sur moi, que je me suis faite avoir, prise à mon propre piège.

Je me retourne toute la nuit dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. En fait je suis exaspérée car je sais ce qui va se passer. Je sais que je vais dire oui car je ne veux pas gâcher l'avenir d'Anthony et qu'aussi parce que je sais que c'est un bon amant mais j'ai le sentiment de vendre mon âme au diable en acceptant cette proposition qui est juste en soi inacceptable mais je l'accepte quand même.

J'arrive à dormir quelques heures, enfin je ne sais plus, c'est le téléphone qui me réveille. Je m'extirpe de mon lit et je grogne en décrochant.

-**Allo ?**

-**Madam… Bella ?**

-**Euh oui.**

-**Bonjour c'est Anthony**

-**Ah salut, ça va ?**

Je me redresse en me frottant la tête à la recherche de mon radio réveil pour vérifier l'heure.

-**Euh ouais.**

Il semble un peu inquiet.

-**Et vous ?** Me demande-t-il concerné.

Je retiens un grognement. J'ai mal à la tête, tout est embrumé.

-**Ouais**, grommelé-je en voyant qu'il est déjà 11h.

Silence.

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** j'arrive à articuler.

-**Euh ouais pardon, je crois que ça commence à fonctionner mon père m'a parlé de Columbia ce matin et il m'a montré des appartements proches du campus, il m'a demandé aussi ce que ça me ferait de vous quitter.**

Il pouffe en disant ça.

-**Ok.**

-**J'ai pas trop su quoi répondre, bref ensuite il a mis fin à la conversation en disant que nous en reparlerions cette après-midi, il attendait juste la confirmation d'une opération pour le bon déroulement, mais il semblait confiant, c'est cool ?**

Hip hip hourra, je pense ironiquement que monsieur maniaque du contrôle n'a pas trop de doute quant à l'issue de ma réflexion et l'idée m'agace terriblement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi présomptueux et ait raison. Foutu bordel de merde d'enculé.

-**Je suis contente pour toi**, finis-je par souffler pour ne pas ternir son enthousiasme qui se fait entendre. Je te reparle tout à l'heure, conclus-je.

-**Ok à tout à l'heure**.

Il raccroche et moi je me rallonge dans mes oreillers.

Comment j'ai réussi en deux jours à me mettre dans cette situation. La normalité et la constante de Taylor pourrait presque me manquer, presque.

Je décide de garder mon téléphone en main et je cherche le numéro de Cullen. Autant se débarrasser des trucs chiants maintenant.

Il décroche au bout de deux sonneries.

-**Cullen**.

-**Cullen, c'est Swan, c'est d'accord.**

-**Ok j'arrive.**

-**Quoi? NON!** Je m'exclame.

Silence.

-**Et pourquoi?** Demande-t-il de son ton le plus suffisant.

-**Quand Anthony aura son appartement à Columbia et ses frais de scolarité sur un compte à son nom.**

-**C'est une plaisanterie?**

-**Non.**

-**C'est ridicule.**

-**Pas autant que ton chantage.**

Je pourrais jurer qu'il serre les dents pour s'empêcher de s'énerver. Je l'entends souffler et je l'imagine très bien aussi passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-**Quand vas-tu rompre avec lui?** Change-t-il d'approche.

-**Ce soir**, je réponds sincèrement car après plus besoin de faire de pseudo comédie.

-**Ok**.

Nouveau silence.

-**Je vais m'acquitter de son premier trimestre de frais de scolarité et l'aider à trouver un appartement, ensuite tu devras remplir ta part de contrat.**

-**Qui me dit que tu ne continueras pas de faire de l'ingérence en le menaçant de ne plus payer ses frais d'inscription?** fis-je remarquer.

-**Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que c'est mon fils et que ses intérêts me tiennent à cœur?**

Je soupire.

-**Ben tu avoueras que franchement ce n'est pas évident à constater.**

Il souffle exaspéré.

-**Je veux juste lui éviter des ennuis et s'embourber dans une relation qui ne le mènera nulle part.**

-**Charmant**, je réponds caractérielle.

-**Franchement, c'est mieux ainsi. Qu'as-tu à lui offrir? Comment as-tu osé profiter de lui, de sa vulnérabilité?**

-**Wahou oh**, m'énervai-je. **Ton fils est majeur et il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. C'est pour cela que je me doute que ça va bien se passer ce soir et qu'il partira serein à New-York**.

-**Il y a intérêt**, marmonne-t-il.

-**C'est quoi ton problème à la fin**. Je m'exaspère.

-**Je crois qu'il est manifeste**.

-**Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir**.

-**C'est toi mon problème Swan, je te rappelle dans une semaine, soit prête**.

Et là-dessus il raccroche

Je jette mon téléphone en jurant.

Quel enfoiré ce type !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos encouragements et à Lyra pour sa correction, je passe en coup de vent pour vous librer ce chapitre à peu près dans les temps!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

Christina

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le repas avec Jane et Anthony est rempli d'allégresse les deux jeunes n'en reviennent pas.

Ils sont ravis de la nouvelle vie qui s'annonce pour eux. J'ai juste expliqué que son père ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il gâche sa vie avec une « vieille » et qu'il veut le meilleur pour lui. Je le ferai presque passer pour un saint. Quelle ironie !

Ils décident de ne pas lui avouer tout de suite qu'ils sont toujours ensemble, de toute manière, ils pourront dire s'être retrouvé sur le campus et c'est tout.

Je suis à peu près d'accord avec eux, pas besoin de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Ils sont si heureux, si pleins de projets que ça me fait chaud au cœur et quand ils partent ce soir-là, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne action. Enfin, je n'ai pas encore payé la note car c'est un peu de ça dont il s'agit.

J'appréhende vraiment notre tête à tête avec Cullen !

Les jours suivants passent à une vitesse folle. Je reçois de temps en temps des appels d'Anthony, tout se profile à merveille pour lui et sa douce moitié.

Dix jours plus tard, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles du père et je me dis qu'il a changé d'avis. Je ne sais pas si je suis déçue ou soulagée. Ça aurait été une belle occasion de prendre mon pied, tant pis.

Je suis gagnante dans tous les cas, soit je préserve ma dignité, soit je m'offre une belle partie de baise. Je dois positiver dans chaque chose pour vivre sereinement et Cullen met souvent à rude épreuve mon optimisme.

Je pense alors à son fils qui a essayé de me joindre plutôt et j'ai peur que tout ce travail ne soit fait pour rien. Je me lève pour prendre mon téléphone quand un coup retentit à la porte.

Je vais ouvrir. Encore ma voisine qui doit avoir besoin de sucre ! Je vais m'en débarrasser rapidement. Mais quand j'entrouvre la porte c'est Edward Cullen qui est là.

Il n'attend pas que je l'invite et entre chez moi. Il est habillé de manière décontracté, jean et chemise, il tient un sac à dos dans sa main et le pose à côté du canapé, comme s'il était chez lui.

-**Tu devais m'appeler**, je l'agresse en signe de salutation.

Il hausse les épaules.

-**J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, mais maintenant Anthony est bien installé donc je suis venu pour que tu remplisses ta part.**

Il fait un sourire en coin carnassier.

Je n'aime pas ses manières si cavalières et qu'il débarque chez moi en terrain conquis, foutu connard de présomptueux. Cependant, je n'ai aucune raison de le croire sur parole.

Je l'ignore donc et je fais mon appel comme prévu.

-**Allo ?**

-**Anthony, c'est Bella**.

-**Oh bonjour, ça va ?**

Son ton est enjoué. Il est beaucoup plus détendu avec moi depuis que notre pseudo relation a pris fin.

-**Oui et toi ?**

-**Super devine où je suis ?**

Je souris.

-**Dis-moi ?** Je réponds me doutant de la réponse.

-**Dans mon duplex à deux pas du campus, tu verrais c'est génial, il est très bien situé, je peux tout faire à pied et il est pas mal grand. J'ai une grande chambre et une grande pièce à vivre avec un mur rempli d'étagères, c'est super pratique. Si tu viens par ici, j'espère que tu viendras diner avec nous. J'attends Jane, elle ne devrait arriver que dans une semaine. Du coup, je me dépêche pour que tout soit fonctionnel à son arrivée. Oh Bella si tu savais comme je suis heureux.**

Je souris comme une demeurée après avoir ri lors de sa tirade. Ce gamin mérite tout cela, il n'y a pas de doute.

-**OK Casanova, j'ai compris, je suis contente pour toi, tiens moi au courant, d'accord ?**

-**Bien sûr… et euh … Bella ?**

-**Oui**

-**Merci, merci pour tout, c'est grâce à toi tout ça.**

-**Ça m'a fait plaisir, prends soin de toi Anthony à bientôt.**

-**Bye.**

Je raccroche, une pointe de nostalgie, c'est notre lot d'enseignant de voir nos élèves grandir continuellement et de se montrer autonome. C'est la première fois que j'ai une petite pincée au cœur en réalisant que le temps passe et que moi, j'ai juste l'impression de stagner et de voir leurs vies à eux évoluer.

Je fronce les sourcils à mes idées un peu dépressives pour le coup, alors que je devrais juste me réjouir quand des paroles me sortirent de ma réflexion.

-**Tu vas rester en contact avec lui ?** Le ton est accusateur.

Je hausse les épaules.

-**Non, tu coupes les ponts**. Ordonne-t-il.

-**C'est ridicule**, répliquai-je lasse. **Il est à l'autre bout du pays, de quoi tu as peur, franchement**.

-**Tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui.**

Je ricane, c'est la meilleure celle-là.

-**Tu me surestimes !**

J'aime à croire que c'est lui que j'ai réussi à manipuler, pas son fils, mais là je me garde bien de lui dire.

-**Que lui as-tu dit pour rompre et qu'il aille aussi bien ?**

Je suis surprise de la question. S'attendait-il à voir son fils anéanti par notre rupture ?

-**Je pense qu'il savait ce qui était mieux pour lui.**

Il me dévisage soupçonneux et fait dériver son regard de ma tête à mes pieds.

Je me regarde à mon tour, ok on repassera pour le sexappeal mais je n'ai pas à rivaliser de beauté pour corriger des copies, dans ces cas-là, c'est juste une perte de temps.

-**C'est quoi ça ?** Demande-t-il en pointant la porte de la salle de bain.

Je hausse les épaules et il va ouvrir la porte.

Il doit contempler ma minuscule salle de bain, au fond la baignoire et à l'entrée, d'un côté les toilettes et de l'autre le lavabo. Oui on peut se laver les mains tout en faisant pipi, mais bon en étant seule c'est vivable.

Il revient dans la pièce avec un air méprisant en détaillant son environnement.

C'est tout petit chez moi, en entrant on tombe dans le salon, derrière il y a une petite cuisine avec un bar ou on peut manger à deux. Je n'ai pas de table, j'ai préféré mettre un bureau juste à côté de la cuisine. En face, il y a la salle de bain et à côté, dans un renfoncement, mon lit.

-**Et c'est là-dedans que tu voulais vivre avec Anthony ? C'est pitoyable, on tient à peine à deux.** Crache-t-il.

-**Va te faire foutre**. Je rétorque, un peu vexée.

Il renifle dédaigneux.

-**Ouais peu importe de toute manière je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

Il se retourne vers moi et me dévisage encore.

-**Je voulais te baiser pendant les 36 heures à venir sur toutes les surfaces et pièces de chez toi, mais franchement c'est minable tellement c'est minuscule**.

Je le jette dehors ou je l'étripe, je suis plus sûre là. A moins que je le viole sur place, car malgré moi, l'idée qu'il me prenne un peu partout m'a allumée.

Il me regarde en face.

-**Ok déshabille-toi**. Enchaine-t-il avec son aplomb accoutumé.

Je hoquète de surprise. Je retiens les insultes.

Merde ! Ok il est franchement hot comme mec et on a un accord, mais quand même il abuse là, me crie ma raison.

-**Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Je propose l'air de rien.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et je commence à préparer un café, j'ai bien besoin de caféine dans mon sang.

Des bras se posent sur mes hanches, je sursaute quand il se rapproche de moi et me colle.

Je sens son érection buter contre mes fesses et je sais déjà que je suis perdue. Le manque de sexe, les promesses d'un bon coup et l'anticipation, sans compter la hargne que je mets à le détester, déculpent chez moi, mon excitation et ma rage d'exploser et de détendre tous les muscles de mon corps.

Je soupire. Je sens ma défaite.

Ses mains passent sur mon ventre et me resserrent un peu plus.

-**C'est une très bonne idée le comptoir de la cuisine**, murmure-t-il à mon oreille alors que ses mains prennent en coupe mes seins.

Je suis déjà complètement captive, je n'en reviens pas d'être aussi réceptive à ce connard.

Il me fait pivoter sur moi-même et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa main se pose à l'arrière de mon crane pour me maintenir. Il est exigeant, sa langue franchit le passage de ma bouche. Tout dans ses gestes est fait en sorte de me dominer et je suis trop excitée pour protester. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre contre lui, je veux le soulagement de mon corps et je sais qu'il est largement capable de satisfaire mes désirs.

Ses mouvements sont un peu brusques quand il me dévêtit avec impatience. Je me retrouve très vite nue dans ma cuisine face à lui.

Il défait son pantalon et me hisse sur le bord, il déroule un préservatif sur sa belle tige, puis il s'avance pour glisser ses lèvres dans mon cou et ma clavicule, je me rapproche de lui. Il laisse trainer une de ses mains du haut de mon corps vers le bas et effleure ma fente.

-**Tu es déjà trempée pour moi, tu vas voir ce que c'est que de baiser avec un homme et non un gamin.**

Je suis sur le point de répondre quand il me pénètre d'un coup, je retiens le cri dans ma gorge, je ne vais pas lui donner en plus cette satisfaction.

-**Oh putain**, jure-t-il en enfouissant sa tête.

Je halète complétement, sous ses assauts.

Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il me remplit bien. Je sens sa queue dure et douce masser mon intimité. C'est si agréable.

Il me fait pencher sur le plan de travail et enfiché en moi, il parcourt mon corps, mes seins de ses mains avides.

Je me tortille sous lui alors qu'il pince une de mes pointes qui s'érige encore plus sous son contact.

Son regard sur moi est fiévreux, nous sommes dans le même état, nous sommes transportés par le plaisir qui nous consument.

Je pousse mes hanches pour accentuer la friction et il y répond en commençant à me marteler d'un rythme soutenu.

Je m'accroche au rebord alors qu'il me pilonne sans relâche.

Il me tire par les hanches à deux mains pour me rapprocher de lui, mes fesses sont presque dans le vide. Il me maintient d'une main sous moi tout en continuant son travail formidable de va et vient quand sa main libre va pincer mon bouton de chair. C'est intense et bestial, je suis complétement transporté par son corps, son charisme, son animalité qui me transcendent.

Je me referme sur lui sans plus attendre, la sensation est incroyable et je hurle mon bien-être alors qu'il s'effondre sur moi, haletant.

Il nous faut quelques minutes pour reprendre notre souffle. Il se dégage de moi et je sens le vide m'envahir.

Il va jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé.

Je tente de me redresser, mais il arrive et passe ses mains derrière mes genoux et les maintient contre sa poitrine d'une main. Il me tend l'autre, je la saisis incertaine et il tire dessus me faisant relever d'un bond et avec l'impulsion il me laisse tomber sur son épaule et me porte comme un sac à patates.

J'hésite entre glousser ou m'offusquer. Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser qu'il me laisse tomber lourdement sur le canapé.

Je suis étonnée, il me regarde de sa hauteur.

Il fait un sourire en coin et regarde sa verge qui pointe de nouveau vers le haut.

-**Tu vois on peut avoir passé la trentaine et être encore capable de bander. Je te veux encore, je vais te prendre de toute les manières possibles, c'était juste un avant-goût. Demain tu ne pourras plus marcher et si tu chauffes trop, je t'enculerai. J'ai même prévu au cas où une petite pilule bleue. J'ai bien l'intention de te faire mienne pendant les 36 prochaines heures.**

Je suis choquée par ses mots. Il veut se la jouer sûr de lui, mais je vais le battre à son propre jeu, j'en suis certaine que c'est que de la gueule, alors je ricane.

-**J'aimerais bien voir ça**, je le provoque.

Ses yeux noircissent et il s'avance vers moi.

-**Suce**, m'ordonne-t-il en approchant son sexe de moi.

-**Lèche**, je lui réponds du tact à tac en écartant mes jambes.

Ses lèvres frémissent.

Il se baisse alors et sans aucune douceur me lève et me traine jusqu'au lit.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il se laisse tomber sur le dos et il m'entraine avec lui me mettant tête-bêche à lui.

Merde un 69 ! Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué le sexe oral de cette façon, mais pourquoi pas.

Je m'installe bien au-dessus de lui.

Ses mains caressent l'intérieur de mes cuisses doucement. Il commence par déposer un baiser sur la peau douce à côté de mon aine, je bouge mes hanches vers lui, impatiente.

Sa main s'abat sur ma fesse.

-**Reste tranquille et suce**, m'ordonne-t-il à nouveau.

Heureusement il repart déjà à l'assaut de mon corps, ce qui fait taire la remarque cinglante que je voulais lui cracher. Je me concentre donc à mon tour sur le sien.

Je me tiens alors d'une main alors que de l'autre, je commence à encercler sa queue à la base pour remonter et faire des petits mouvements de va et vient.

Très vite mon geste est suspendu car sa bouche vient de faire ventouse sur mon sexe. Je gémis fortement, profitant de cette stimulation. Je reste immobile pour apprécier pleinement, mais ce que je n'anticipe pas c'est la seconde claque sur mon autre fesse.

- **Concentre-toi**, m'intime-t-il.

Je grogne et d'un coup, je happe sa queue dans ma bouche resserrant et aspirant fort.

Je le sens se tendre sous moi et s'arc-bouter alors que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma hanche.

-**Doucement tigresse**, souffle-t-il en mordant la peau tendre du haut de ma cuisse.

Je relâche sa tige, pour geindre de surprise et de douleur.

Ok j'ai compris, je n'ai pas intérêt à jouer car il peut en faire tout autant.

Je commence alors à lécher de toute sa longueur sa magnifique queue et ma langue au sommet tourne sur son gland le suçotant.

Sa bouche se recolle à moi alors qu'il gémit m'envoyant des vibrations dans mon centre, c'est mon tour de ressentir les effets et je gémis en retour, mes lèvres autour de lui.

-**Oh, oui** souffle-t-il contre moi directement sur mon clitoris, me faisant geindre plus fort. Je tente de m'appliquer et je le suce goulument, l'enfouissant autant que je peux dans ma cavité buccale.

Cependant, très vite, je n'arrive plus vraiment à faire les deux à la fois, entre ses assauts et la fellation, je perds le rythme dès que je commence à le pomper tant il est doué dans ce qu'il fait. Je ne suis que gémissements.

Ses attaques continuent. C'est doux, chaud, humide, qu'est-ce qu'il est bon avec sa langue ! Je me trémousse contre lui et il tente de me maintenir. Je n'en peux plus, je suis sur le point d'éclater et il continue ses assauts. Une de ses mains caresse mes fesses, vient se perdre à mon entrée sans pour autant me pénétrer. Il me fait languir, je le sens aussi venir caresser ma rondelle, c'est léger. Ma raison voudrait protester, mais mes sens sont tellement en ébullition que je me sens trop faible.

Je tête sa queue paresseusement, je profite de tout ce qu'il m'offre, ses attouchements sont plus poussés, ils me font vibrer un peu plus et sans que je m'en rende compte, son index me pénètre la rondelle, m'envoyant des sensations nouvelles alors que ses lèvres aspirent fortement mon clitoris.

Je jouis en hurlant mon plaisir.

Je suis complétement avachie sur lui, incapable de bouger.

Il me pousse sur le dos et je me laisse faire.

-**Tu es plus réceptive que je ne le croyais à la sodomie. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser, mais avant tu me dois un orgasme.**

Je râle, j'aurais bien roulé sur le côté et dormi. Mes membres étaient comme de la guimauve.

-**Allez ma belle, tu vas voir ce que c'est qu'un mec, un vrai, pas un gamin**.

Il va chercher un truc dans son sac et revient, son sexe couvert d'un préservatif.

Il s'enfonce directement en moi et me pilonne quelques secondes.

-**Tu vois le souci avec les jeunes c'est qu'ils ne connaissent que ça. Ils croient que c'est un marathon, ils n'ont aucune idée des variantes qu'ils peuvent avoir, ils ne connaissent pas le corps de la femme comme je le connais.**

Il me tire à lui se met sur ses genoux alors qu'il me bascule sur le côté.

Il enjambe une de mes jambes alors que l'autre se retrouve sur son épaule. Il revient me pénétrer jusqu'à la garde.

Oh mon dieu, je le sens si bien ! Sa queue tape à des endroits rarement sollicités dans mon vagin, c'est formidable.

Il me tire à lui pour se reculer l'instant d'après et revenir lentement et en force au fond de moi. Il s'immobilise avant de créer une rotation.

Je crie de surprise et de bien-être.

Il est lent dans ses mouvements et ressort pour rentrer de nouveau et se frictionner un peu plus contre moi, enfoui dans ma chaleur. Je sens mon clitoris sollicité comme jamais lors d'une pénétration. C'est juste magique, c'est comme s'il appuyait sur tous les points sensibles en même temps.

C'est bon, je suis déjà sur le bord du gouffre à ces nouvelles sensations.

Je sens déjà les prémices de mon orgasme quand il sort complétement de moi.

Je grogne.

-**Tu vois, aucun gamin ne peut t'emmener si rapidement au summum de ton plaisir**.

J'en ai marre de l'entendre se vanter. Je ne connais pas homme plus vaniteux, prétentieux que lui. Je sais ce qu'il essaye de faire, il veut me convaincre qu'il est meilleur qu'Anthony et ça me gave.

Mon orgasme faute de stimulation, s'échappe et quand il voit mon corps redevenu plus calme, il me réinvestit avec cette même lenteur.

**-Un gamin ne peut pas avoir la patience de bien préparer sa partenaire pour lui offrir un orgasme plus puissant qu'une baise vite fait, quelle que soit sa vigueur, rien ne surpasse la stimulation d'endroits stratégiques**.

Sa main qui ne tient pas ma jambe contre lui commence à se balader et va pincer vigoureusement mon sein, m'envoyant des frissons jusqu'au ventre.

-**Edward, je le supplie, plus vite, plus fort.**

Je suis limite incohérente, je suis si proche de ma délivrance et je sais qu'il s'en sert pour jouer avec moi.

-**Non, ma belle, il n'y a que l'expérience et la maturité qui permet à un homme de pouvoir contrôler le plaisir de sa partenaire**.

Je n'en peux plus, je veux qu'il se taise et qu'il me baise. Je trouve donc la seule chose qui fera cesser ses jérémiades ridicules.

-**Je n'ai jamais couché avec Anthony**, je hurle de frustration pour qu'il arrête tous ses commentaires inutiles.

Il se fige à ses mots, enfoncé en moi. Il me scrute intensément. Il cherche à voir la vérité.

Je soupire en fermant les yeux.

-**C'est vrai ?** Demande-t-il incertain, il a besoin d'en être sûr d'avoir la confirmation de mes mots.

-**Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je te mentirais là-dessus.**

Je m'énerve un peu en répondant.

Il hoche la tête et je peux voir les rouages de son esprit, il semble perdu un instant.

Alors que je pense à lui demander s'il va bien, il se retire et d'un mouvement rapide, il me met sur mes genoux. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il m'enfile à nouveau jusqu'à la garde.

Il ancre ses mains à mes hanches et me pistonne avec vigueur.

J'ai du mal à retenir mon corps sous ses assauts mais ses mains ne me laissent pas filer. Il y a va fort et vigoureusement. C'est très érotique dans ce côté bestial mais sans la stimulation de mon clitoris, les va et vient sur mon point G sont trop saccadés pour m'apporter un réel soulagement. J'aime la levrette, mais j'ai besoin d'une autre forme de stimulation pour arriver à mon apogée dans cette position.

Il lui faut quelques minutes pour se répandre au fond du préservatif, me laissant frustrée. Et je sais qu'il en a parfaitement conscience, ce qui m'agace d'autant plus.

Il se penche alors sur moi, mon corps s'affaissant sur le lit et il me murmure.

-**Deux-deux**.

Enfoiré de contrôlant !

Il se détache de moi alors que je gémis. Cet enculé sait très bien ce qu'il fait et a volontairement fait en sorte que je ne jouisse pas alors que j'étais il y a moins de 5 minutes sur le point d'exploser.

Effectivement, il connait très bien le corps de la femme et j'en ressens de la colère.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que je le vois se lever et prendre son pantalon.

J'hésite à protester quand il se rhabille, il m'avait fait des promesses de débauche sexuelle et là il s'habille.

Je me retiens car je ne veux pas créer un précédent en étant la demandeuse, donc je me tais et je suis totalement stupéfaite quand l'instant d'après il sort de chez moi sans un mot.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes

Vous ne rêvez pas enfin la suite ! Je vous remercie toutes pour votre soutien, notamment **ulkan13, Grazie, kristen590, aelita48, sarinette60, mlca66, Habswifes, LyraParleOr, Pattenrond1, larosesurleau, chanur, Guest 1, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, Cassy-chou, Millie, Sophie, nana10, jenny56, LuneBlanche, Guest2, nina, Alexise-me, lylyrose54, miangemidemon02, caropat07, nini38, Nodame608, AnOnYmE, Guest 3, Cha-and-Shihanna, Guest 4, Nedwige, bellaeva, laurie, Xukette, véronika crepuscule, erika shoval, Fouzia.**

Mes textes ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont sans la précieuse aide de Lyra, merci à elle pour tout, tout, tout !

Sinon avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, je tiens à rappeler qu'Edward dans cette fic est un enculé et Bella n'est pas non plus une oie blanche, mais il semble persister une chimie entre eux ! Je vous laisse lire !

A plus

Christina

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il me faut un moment pour comprendre qu'il est réellement parti. Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagée de pouvoir encore marcher après son passage et de ne pas avoir connu trop prématurément la sodomie. Malgré tout, je suis insatisfaite.

Insatisfaite, car j'ai le sentiment qu'il m'a spoliée d'un orgasme, mais aussi que c'est lui qui a gagné cet échange. Bon ! Nous ne sommes pas non plus en guerre, mais une rencontre avec Edward Cullen me laisse toujours ce goût bizarre d'inachevé, de non résolu.

Je suis frustrée et irritée pour le coup.

Je mets un temps fou pour réussir à me lever de mon lit et prendre un bain chaud.

Je n'arrive pas à décoder tout cela. Il n'a pas apprécié que je n'aie pas couché avec son fils ? J'aurais plutôt cru qu'il en aurait été satisfait.

Soupçonne-t-il notre petit tour et là j'ai un peu peur pour Anthony. Enfin, c'est ridicule. Je me rassure en me disant qu'après tout, c'est son fils. Il ne va pas ruiner sa vie pour rien.

Je grimace à l'idée que je me considère comme rien, mais bon, à l'instant, je ne sais pas comment réagir.

L'eau détend mes muscles, je me retiens de me masturber pour accéder à l'orgasme qui n'avait pas pu exploser plutôt. Si j'avais dû m'auto-stimuler, c'est ce connard que j'aurais eu en tête et je me refuse de fantasmer sur lui.

Les jours passent, puis la semaine, ma routine reprend. J'ai le sentiment d'être encore plus pathétique. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que les bons amants ne courent pas les rues, ce qui augmente d'autant plus ma frustration. Taylor demeure l'exemple parfait, il est très moyen et peu inventif. Il a un côté passif qui m'horripile. Souvent j'aurais voulu le secouer en disant « sois un homme et prends moi », mais non, il a toujours été doux et affectueux.

Je me fais l'effet d'être une maso. Depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai pris la résolution d'essayer de donner du sens à ma vie. J'en suis à étudier les options qui me restent. Mon emploi est correct, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais carriériste. Je m'en contente, au pire je peux demander à devenir professeure principale, j'aurai un peu plus de responsabilités, mais il faudra attendre l'an prochain pour cela. Que me reste-t-il ? Faire une famille, là j'ai tout faux pour cela j'aurais dû m'accrocher à Taylor, mais c'est justement ce qui m'a fait fuir et le quitter. Bref, la recherche d'un nouvel amant me décourage rien qu'à l'idée. Il me reste donc à trouver un loisir, une occupation. Je réfléchis à une activité autre que sexuelle qui pourrait donner un sens à ma vie quand un coup résonne à ma porte.

J'ai à peine le temps de l'entrouvrir qu'une bouche tacle la mienne et je suis projetée contre le mur.

Je halète de surprise et je réussis à repousser mon assaillant de quelques centimètres quand je rencontre les yeux noirs d'Edward Cullen qui me maintient en position.

-**Encore**, souffle-t-il alors qu'il fond de nouveau sur moi, prenant possession de mes lèvres, ses mains parcourant mon corps, le dénudant. Je suis juste trop choquée pour protester.

Il a vite fait de me hisser dans ses bras tout en me plaquant contre le mur. Sa verge vient buter contre moi et se frotter contre mon entrejambe. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, le mordille tout en se trémoussant. Très vite la sensation lui semble insuffisante et sans que je réussisse à vraiment réaliser ce qui se passe et réagir, il me repose sur mes pieds et descend son pantalon.

La seconde suivante, il m'adosse de nouveau au mur et s'insinue en moi sans plus de préambule. Je plante mes ongles dans ses épaules en criant quand il bute au fond de moi. Il grogne en retour avant d'amorcer un martèlement sans relâche.

Il n'y a pas besoin de parler, seuls nos gémissements et le langage de nos corps s'expriment pour arriver à notre paroxysme. Après plusieurs minutes, nos peaux commencent à coller alors que nos souffles sont complètement erratiques. Il pousse fort en moi, ma tête tape contre le mur en arrière, je suis une marionnette dans ses mains et tout mon être vibre au gré de ses coups de butoirs.

Il raffermit sa prise sur mes fesses, alors que son souffle effleure mon cou, je sens ses lèvres laisser une trace brûlante sur ma peau. Je m'imagine des mots doux qu'il pourrait me susurrer à l'oreille et je décolle dans un cri libérateur. Il me suit de peu dans un grondement rauque.

Il nous faut quelques instants accôtés au mur pour reprendre nos esprits. Il s'éloigne de moi, alors que je me retiens difficilement pour ne pas tomber. Mes jambes sont comme de la guimauve. Il se rhabille avec aisance. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il ne me jette pas un regard et avant que je ne puisse dire le moindre mot, il a déjà franchi la porte.

Je reste un moment sous le choc. Il est parti sans rien dire. Je me remémore le moment et je me souviens de l'unique mot qu'il a prononcé « encore ». Bon pour le reste c'était juste waouh, mais quand même ! Je me demande si je ne suis pas en plein cauchemar. Comment peut-on être un gros con de classe mondiale et si bon au niveau du sexe. Je souffle et je me dirige avec peine dans ma salle de bain et comme la dernière fois, je me plonge dans un bain chaud.

Je me sens fatiguée, surtout mentalement, je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui. Pourquoi je n'ai pas plus réagi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas tout simplement refusé ? J'avais juste un mot à dire : « non ». Cette foutue journée de notre accord est passée. Nous n'avons plus d'arrangement maintenant, je ne devrais plus le laisser faire de la sorte.

Je m'en veux d'avoir été faible, en même temps, il m'a fait du bien. Pourquoi au final ? Pour que je me sente comme une merde après ?

Je secoue la tête pour effacer ces idées noires et me concentrer sur un point positif ? Euh… trouver un point positif serait déjà un bon début. Il faut absolument que me découvre un intérêt, un hobby pour rendre ma vie un peu moins plate.

Je passe mes jours suivants à m'inscrire à des cours d'apprentissage-initiation : peinture sur toile, chiant comme la mort auto-défense, j'aime beaucoup parachutisme, j'ai fait pipi dans ma culotte, à proscrire, trop violent. Je planifie déjà d'autres activités pour la semaine à venir : improvisation, salsa, club de lecture.

Mon plus grand espoir : trouver une activité qui me fasse vibrer autant que la queue de ce connard. Si j'aime lire, je me crois pathétique à découvrir de l'intérêt aux histoires d'amour. Je ne veux pas tomber aussi bas dans ma propre échelle de valeurs.

En réalité si les deux premiers jours, je suis restée enfermée chez moi, maintenant je fuis mon petit appartement. Je ne veux pas croire que j'attends qu'il se pointe à nouveau.

Par conséquent, j'ai accepté un apéro avec mes collègues, je m'en mords les doigts rien que d'y repenser. Parler tour à tour des gamins de nos classes, écouter la bonne parole sur comment les parents devraient éduquer leurs enfants et patati et patata. J'ai cru devenir folle pendant cette soirée.

Ce soir c'est donc avec un intérêt décuplé que je me rends à l'épicerie. Faire mes courses, me semble une activité bien saine en soi, je prends beaucoup de fruits que j'ai choisi tranquillement. Le vraiment pas vite s'applique à moi en cet instant. Je veux juste rester active et ne pas précipiter le moment où je me retrouverai seule chez moi, pathétiquement, en comptant les jours qui m'éloignent de mon dernier orgasme.

Je m'en veux de réaliser que nous avons dépassé la semaine depuis sa dernière visite impromptue. Je ne souhaite pas consciemment compter les jours qui le séparent de ses irruptions, mais je le fais quand même.

En bonne fainéante que je suis, je prends comme toujours trop d'articles et je refuse de me promener avec le caddie de vieux. Je me retrouve avec deux sacs en papier, un dans chaque bras. Je vois à peine où je marche et je grimace sous le poids.

Je réussis à ouvrir la porte de mon immeuble sans poser de sacs, un exploit en soi. Je me contorsionne pour appeler l'ascenseur et je souffle en prenant appui sur le mur.

C'est à chaque fois pareil, je surestime ma capacité à porter et le volume que les marchandises représentent une fois emballées. Il faudrait que je me fasse un jour à l'idée de commander sur le net et de me faire livrer. Je dois être vraiment une vieille fille, car j'aime palper mes légumes avant de les acheter. C'est avec des raisonnements comme cela que je deviens irrécupérable.

Le ding de l'ascenseur résonne et je me décolle du mur, raffermissant ma prise sur mes sacs quand je me pousse pour laisser la personne dedans sortir avant que je me fige face à cette dernière.

Là aussi abasourdi que moi, se tient Cullen. On se regarde sans bouger, tous les deux surpris, il n'est pas sorti de la cage et c'est les portes qui se referment qui nous réveillent.

Il tend le bras et me prend un sac alors que d'un pas hésitant j'entre pour me placer à côté de lui.

Il appuie sur mon étage et la tour se met en branle. Je peux sentir les crépitements dans cet espace confiné. J'hésite à amorcer la conversation et lui demander le pourquoi de sa visite et mettre les choses une fois pour toutes au clair. Nous dépassons à peine le premier étage qu'il appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt de cette cage métallique.

Je déglutis et avec lenteur il pose mon sac qu'il tient par terre avant de me prendre celui encore dans mes bras et de faire de même.

Je cligne des yeux. Je veux parler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette boîte ridicule ou ce courant électrique qui me paralyse, mais je suis incapable de bouger.

Il s'approche de moi. Une de ses mains se plaque sur ma nuque et m'attire à lui. Il investit ma bouche presque avec rage quand son autre paume se pose sur ma cuisse et remonte déjà ma jupe.

Une fois celle-ci presque complètement retroussée, il me pousse et mon dos heurte la paroi. Je suis coincée et ses mains prennent possession de tout mon corps. Je suis comme hypnotisée par tout ce qu'il fait.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'éloigne et de ses yeux si foncés par le désir, il m'intime.

-**Retourne-toi et pose tes mains à plat face à toi**.

Je déglutis et avec lenteur je m'exécute.

Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, sa voix est sans appel, ajouté à cela le lieu, lui, tout. Un vieux fantasme sûrement qui devient réalité.

Je sens des bruissements de tissus quand il déplace mon string et après une caresse de ses doigts, sa verge s'enfonce en moi.

Mes membres plient sous l'attaque et il passe un de ses bras autour de ma taille pour bien me maintenir contre lui et il entreprend de me labourer avec force et conviction.

Je gémis au quart de tour. Tout m'excite à cet instant et son rythme me procure un bien-être incroyable.

Je le sens devenir de plus en plus frénétique derrière moi et son autre main glisse entre mes cuisses pour venir s'aplatir sur mon clitoris et m'envoyer directement dans les limbes du plaisir. C'est rapide, fort, intense, insensé. Je le sens à peine se raidir derrière moi, c'est sa posture plus avachie et son souffle dans mon cou qui m'informe qu'il a lui aussi joui.

Nous restons un instant dans cette position avant qu'il se déloge. Je grimace, je trouve que c'est toujours inconfortable quand il s'éloigne de moi.

Ma jupe retombe sur mes cuisses, cachant mon sexe. Le temps que je me retourne, il est déjà en train de rattacher sa ceinture, dès qu'il l'a remis en place, il réenclenche l'ascenseur.

Il ne faut pas le longtemps avant que le ding se fasse entendre. Je rattrape un de mes sacs au sol. Il en fait de même et quand les portes s'ouvrent je me précipite dans le couloir.

Je me retourne bien vite comme une intuition, il a un visage torturé et sans bouger il tend mon sac. Je l'attrape maladroitement et à peine je me concentre sur lui qu'il appuie sur les boutons de l'ascenseur et que les portes se referment.

Il me faut un instant pour réellement comprendre qu'il est parti comme ça sans un mot. Il n'a même pas eu la délicatesse de porter mon sac jusqu'à ma porte.

Je suis choquée, en colère. Mais surtout je me sens torturée et là je décode de la peine. Comment j'arrive à ressentir vaguement des sentiments pour un enfoiré comme lui. Je m'en veux de me sentir comme cela. Car concrètement je demeure à ces yeux, juste une merde, un vide couille.

Je tente de rationnaliser tout cela. Je peux adorer le sexe et trouver de l'intérêt pour cet amant compétent, mais si l'après est encore pire, est-ce que ça vaut le coup ? Je n'ai jamais mis vraiment des sentiments dans l'acte physique, c'est juste quelques fois un moyen pour moi d'arriver à mes fins, mais là ? À quoi cela peut me servir si au final, je me sens mal.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme cela. Pourquoi il me touche autant ? Pourquoi je me sens comme s'il me manquait de respect, comme si j'étais encore pire qu'une pute, je me sens comme un déchet une fois qu'il a fini son affaire et que son sperme coule entre mes cuisses.

Putain pourquoi j'accepte cela, moi la pro des préservatifs. Je réalise alors comme une évidence.

Edward Cullen est nocif pour moi. Je dois me protéger de lui. Je me fais la promesse que la prochaine fois qu'il se pointera à ma porte, il ne pourra pas juste se servir.

Un pincement me serre le cœur et s'il ne revient pas ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes

Merci pour votre soutien inconditionnel, voici la suite, hé oui déjà ! Merci à **Lyra** pour ses corrections et ses conseils.

Merci à **LoveTwilight4, nana10, miangemidemon02, rosabella01, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, Habswifes, Rc, laroseruleau, aelita48, lamue12, Lea1985, Guest1, indosyl, ulkan&3, sand91, Fouzia, Grazie, bellaeva, sarinette60, Guest2, LuneBlanche, veronika crepuscule, Nynii-Rob, Guest3, erika shoval, jenny56, Pattenrond1, Lilo03, Nymphea51, chanur**.

Bonne lecture, je vous laisse compter les points !

Christina

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le sentiment de frustration induit par ses départs précipités laisse place de nouveau à de la colère, évidemment. Ce qui en découle que, plus que jamais, je performe dans mes cours d'autodéfense, mon père m'avait déjà apporté des rudiments! Mais le sentiment le plus fort, c'est de me sentir comme une merde! Une grosse merde!

C'est comme un retour en arrière où on ne fait que décevoir son entourage en n'étant pas digne, en étant en dessous de tout. Ça a commencé avec mon père, j'étais en dessous de toutes ses espérances, il aurait voulu me voir procureur ou autres carrières juridiques! Il aurait adoré traiter avec moi pour ses affaires de chats égarés. Nous aurions été du même bord, au service de la population, pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin!

Au final, je peux m'estimer heureuse de ne pas finir dans un boulot trop chiant, mais en fin de compte, cela c'est résumé pour moi à une question de survie, impossible que je travaille 40 heures par semaine, que je me tue à l'ouvrage!

Enfin, c'est ce même sentiment que fait naître Cullen, il ne me dit pas un mot, comme si au moment même où il jouit en moi, il le regrette déjà! Il ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose : s'échapper de ce merdier.

Pour couronner le tout, j'ai eu un long courriel de Taylor cherchant à comprendre à quel moment il m'a déplu! Il m'explique combien de fois il retrace toute notre histoire cherchant ce qu'il aurait pu changer pour me plaire! Il finit sa lettre avec de la colère, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi et s'agace d'avoir toujours des sentiments aussi forts à mon encontre!

Je culpabilise un peu pour ce type qui était prêt à m'offrir la lune et à qui je n'ai pas vraiment laissé une chance, mais rien que de penser à Cullen, sa queue, la réaction démesurée de mon corps, je savais que je pouvais juste plus continuer à faire semblant.

Les jours défilent à nouveau et je suis fébrile, si je suis prête pour sa visite le doute me rend nerveuse! Ok il est revenu par deux fois, mais qui me dit qu'il en veut encore! Et moi comme une conne j'attends!

Je dois réviser mon plan après avoir presque agressé la veille de l'étage qui voulait me remettre la livraison que j'avais reçue, la commande d'un livre. C'est comme ça que la commande n'étant pas complète, je ne me suis pas assez méfiée le surlendemain quand la sonnette a résonné à ma porte seulement quelques minutes après mon arrivée!

Le même scénario se produit : une bouche qui s'écrase sur la mienne.

Je ne sais pas comment je réussis le tour de force de l'éloigner et je bondis sur la batte de baseball alors qu'il est prêt à revenir à la charge!

Je suis à deux mètres de lui, tenant à deux mains mon instrument, les jambes écartées solidement ancrées dans le sol, les fesses en arrière, penchée en avant, prête à taper s'il s'approche!

Il semble surpris et me dévisage un instant, ma respiration est erratique!

-**Non**, asséné-je avec conviction.

Il me regarde interrogatif. Il fait le tour de la pièce des yeux, nullement impressionné avant de revenir les poser sur moi, l'air de rien, il demande :

-**Tu veux que je sorte?**

Je serre les dents, ma batte de baseball oscille légèrement comme pour me donner de l'élan si j'ai besoin de frapper s'il s'approche de moi.

- **Non, je veux parler!**

Il semble encore plus étonné et un rictus apparaît sur ses lèvres parfaites, alors qu'il se déplace nonchalamment et s'affale sur mon canapé, pas le moins du monde troublé par le fait que je le menace de mon arme.

-**Je t'écoute**, réplique-t-il tout en posant sa cheville sur son genou, bien à l'aise!

Je suis complètement troublée par son attitude, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande de déposer ma batte, qu'on allait éclaircir tout ça, mais non.

Pour lui, rien de plus normal, il attend juste la suite!

J'ai envie de hurler de rage tellement il est bon à ce jeu-là et que je me sens perdre mes moyens!

Je souffle, mais ne relâche pas ma position, sait-on jamais. Je me connais et je sais que si ses lèvres touchent les miennes ce soir, la prochaine fois, ça ira jusqu'à ma libération, je ne pourrai pas retenir mon traître de corps.

-**Je ne veux plus être ton vide couille**, je crache.

Il encaisse mes mots de manière impassible et prend son temps pour répondre, au bout de quelques secondes qui me paraissent interminables, il remarque :

-**C'est comme ça que tu te vois?**

-**Je...**

Merde putain d'arrogant prétentieux!

-**Non, mais c'est comme ça que tu me fais me sentir!**

-**Ah bon. Tu es sûre, car moi j'ai surtout l'impression que je te fais jouir à chaque fois.**

-**Connard!** Je crache.

Visiblement ça l'amuse!

-**Bon ce n'est pas que discuter avec toi m'embête, quoique si en réalité, mais bon tu veux quoi?**

Il se relève en disant tout cela, prouvant son impatience.

Je reste les yeux écarquillés par autant d'impolitesse, ce gars est le pire des enfoirés!

-**Je veux que tu arrêtes ça**.

-**Quoi « ça », exactement?** Demande-t-il faussement innocent?

-**Arrête de me prendre pour une conne**, je m'impatiente. **C'est fini** ! Je crache ces mots presque à contrecœur! **Nous sommes quittes maintenant, donc on arrête!**

Il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant de faire un pas dans ma direction. Je reprends immédiatement ma position qui s'était relâchée, brandissant mon arme pour ne pas qu'il avance vers moi.

Il soupire lourdement face à mon attitude!

-**Je ne te pensais pas si prude, je croyais que tu aimais le sexe et on prenait bien notre pied tous les deux, pourquoi voudrais-tu arrêter?**

Je souffle à mon tour.

-**Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.**

-**Que veux-tu?**

Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai le sentiment que je pourrai lui cracher un chiffre qu'il me demanderait simplement "tu acceptes les chèques".

-**Je ne suis pas à ta disposition**, je crache, **j'en ai marre que tu fasses irruption chez moi sans prévenir!**

Il me dévisage un moment avant de s'avancer.

-**C'est ça que tu veux, que je te prévienne de ma visite?**

-**C'est la moindre des choses!**

-**Je t'enverrai un texto avant d'arriver, satisfaite?**

Merde ! Il m'agace. On va où là, exactement ! Je secoue la tête de frustration avant de lâcher :

-**Ce n'est pas ce que je veux**.

-**Alors tu veux quoi** ? S'impatiente-t-il.

Je reste bouche bée un instant incapable d'expliquer ce dont j'ai besoin et comme pour mettre fin à mon supplice et les mots que je n'arrive pas à prononcer, il assène!

-**Je te préviens tout de suite Swan, je ne fais pas dans les petites amies.**

Je déglutis, bon au moins c'est clair, je ressens un tiraillement en moi, une douleur vive. Je ne veux cependant pas perdre la face devant lui. Je crache alors sans plus réfléchir.

-**Je ne voudrais pas m'emmerder d'un connard comme toi au quotidien, mais je ne sais pas moi, tu pourrais au moins m'inviter à dîner, me nourrir avant de me baiser et de partir sans demander ton reste**.

Il grimaça.

-**Genre ami avec bénéfice,** j'ajoute sans plus réfléchir.

Il rit avant de rectifier.

-**Genre ennemi avec bénéfice**.

Enfoiré !

-**Ouais si tu veux. Je veux juste ne pas me sentir comme un vide couille après ton passage. Je…**

Agrr ça m'agace de devoir expliquer l'évidence. Le besoin de chaque être humain d'être perçu non pas seulement comme un être sexué, mais aussi social et avoir besoin d'un minimum de conversation avec la personne avec qui elle couche.

Il attend patiemment pour que je développe.

-**Tu….**

Connard !

-**Je veux un peu discuter, c'est tout**.

Il tord sa bouche dans une drôle de grimace puis me regarde de la tête aux pieds, j'ai l'impression qu'il me juge et qu'il réfléchit à mon offre. Je resserre mes mains sur ma batte de baseball, cet enculé n'est quand même pas en train de trouver ma demande exagérée.

Pouvais-je tomber aussi bas. Le plaisir qu'il a en me baisant ne vaut pas quelques sacrifices et qu'il sociabilise un minium avec moi. Enfoiré, enfoiré de classe mondiale.

-**Ok si tu veux**, répond-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules. **Par contre, je pense qu'on a assez discuté pour aujourd'hui on peut baiser maintenant ?**

-**Va te faire foutre**, marmonné-je complètement désabusée.

-**Plait-il ?**

-**Agrrrrr**

Pourquoi son regard pénétrant sur moi peut bien encore me faire de l'effet, enculé de sa race.

Je relève la tête, il faut que je m'affirme.

-**M'as-tu prévenue de ton arrivée ? Non ! Tu repasseras quand tu m'auras prévenu 24h à l'avance.**

-**Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, qui inscrit à son agenda une baise 24 heures à l'avance. Tu es folle !**

-**Et toi tu es un connard, donc soit tu me préviens, soit tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre !**

Il renifle dédaigneusement

-**Ok je veux bien te prévenir avant d'arriver, mais pas plus !**

-**Non 8 heures avant**

-**1 heure** !

-**4**

-**2**

-**Ok que si tu m'emmènes dîner avant**.

-**Tu as vraiment de la chance que je veille tester ton cul parce que sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurais quitté cette pièce miteuse**.

-**Va te faire foutre**.

-**Change de vocabulaire Swany, tu te répètes**.

**-Je t'emmerde**.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant avant de s'installer sans plus de discussion sur mon canapé. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et commence à pitonner dessus.

Je le regarde ahurie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait encore.

Bing.

Je sursaute à l'alerte de mon téléphone me prévenant que j'ai reçu un message.

L'autre enfoiré ne m'accorde aucune attention et pianote toujours sur son téléphone.

Je prends le mien et j'ouvre le texto reçu.

_« Sois prête, je te baise dans une heure, désolé je respecterai les deux heures la prochaine fois ! »_

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou le frapper.

Je suis toujours les yeux rivés sur mon écran, cherchant quelle injure, je pourrais bien lui cracher au visage pour ses manières à la con, quand sa voix qui résonne me fait sursauter.

-**Bonjour, c'est pour une livraison. Je veux une pizza pour deux toute garnie, au…**

J'écarquille les yeux, ce con est en train de nous commander à bouffer.

Il est taré ce type. Pourtant, je suis admirative et choquée. Il se moque de tout et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. J'aime par contre sa ténacité, il ne doit pas connaître souvent de refus et je me fais une note mentale de le faire chier un peu plus souvent et surtout de lui interdire autant que possible l'entrée de mon trou du cul pour pouvoir m'amuser un maximum avec lui.

Il finit par raccrocher et me regarde de nouveau de la tête aux pieds.

Il grimace.

-**Maintenant qu'on a rendez-vous tu pourrais faire un effort pour t'arranger tu ne ressembles à rien.**

-**Je t'emmerde**.

-**Tu te répètes.**

-**Tu vas me faire chier longtemps, car je peux encore te virer de chez moi.**

Il rit.

-**Et comment avec ta batte de baseball en plastique ?**

-**Tu es un putain d'enfoiré, imbu de lui-même. Un connard de classe mondiale**.

Il sourit toujours comme si rien ne le touche.

-**Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment. Tu as dû en attirer des tarés dans ta vie, j'en suis convaincu. Si tu me mets dans la classe mondiale, c'est que je dois élever le niveau**.

-**Ça y est, tu es disposé à faire la conversation maintenant ?**

-**Pas vraiment, mais la pizza n'arrive que dans 30 minutes. Peut-être pourrais-tu, **_**s'il te plaît**_**, te rendre plus présentable et m'apporter quelque chose à boire, ça se fait de servir un rafraîchissement à ses invités**.

-**TU n'es pas mon invité**.

-**Touché**, rit-il. **Mais bon du moment que tu n'as pas protesté à mon texto te prévenant de mes intentions, je considère que nous avons rendez-vous.**

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Ce mec aura ma peau. Il est épuisant. Mes étudiants ne sont pas de bons cobayes pour m'entrainer à la répartie, beaucoup trop facile à battre, il faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'exercer dans ces joutes verbales. Je refuse de m'incliner devant lui.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs je ne veux pas perdre, pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de m'affirmer face à ce connard.

Je n'ai juste qu'à le considérer comme un sextoy. Un très bon sextoy, il faut que j'arrête de l'humaniser. Enfin, en même temps j'ai l'impression que ça le sort de sa zone de confort et si je peux le faire chier alors c'est tout bénef.

Je viens de découvrir mon nouveau loisir : faire chier Cullen et prendre mon pied avec. Je souris à cette idée. Oui, j'en suis capable.

Du coup, je le plante dans le salon et je pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Bon je ne vais pas non plus faire ce qu'il attend de moi, mais je peux commencer sans lui à me mettre en condition pour la soirée. Je sors mon sextoy spécial salle de bain qui est toujours à portée de main si j'ai une petite envie sous la douche ou pendant que je fais trempette.

Je m'installe au fond de ma baignoire et je relève les jambes, posant une cheville sur le rebord de la baignoire. Très vite je fais glisser mon jouet sur mon clitoris et en moi.

Mmmm, penser à l'adonis de l'autre côté de la porte qui attend comme un con que je revienne et tout le plaisir qu'il va me donner, me rend complètement trempée. Je gémis de bien être, je ferme yeux et ma main qui n'empoigne pas le jouet se déplace sur ma poitrine et je vais empaumer doucement un de mes seins. Je rejette un peu plus la tête me laissant envahir par les sensations.

C'est bon, agréable, pas transcendant, mais me détend considérablement et me permet d'oublier toutes mes crispations sur ma batte de baseball.

Mmmm c'est si excitant.

-**aaaaaaaaaaaaah**

Je sursaute quand la main sur mon sein fut saisie, juste après mon cri, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que mon index et mon majeur sont dans la bouche de Cullen.

Il aspire mes doigts, les lèche.

Il les retire doucement et m'intime.

-**Enlève ton vibro et caresse-toi avec ta main**.

Interdite, la main qui retient l'appareil le retire et je pose alors mes doigts humides de sa bave sur mon clitoris.

-**Oui comme ça, continue.**

Il regarde attentivement tous mes gestes, il se redresse, et détache sa ceinture pour laisser jaillir sa queue fièrement bandée.

Je me lèche inconsciemment les babines. Elle est tellement belle.

Il fait des mouvements paresseux sur toute sa longueur me regardant toujours.

Il remonte vers mon visage et il doit voir mon envie évidente. Il rit avant de s'approcher.

-**Continue de te toucher, mais redresse-toi**.

Je m'exécute et il s'avance pour mettre sa queue à ma hauteur.

Dès qu'il est à portée de main et de bouche, je l'attrape et je commence à sucer, je relève les yeux sur son visage pour voir son sourire s'agrandir.

Putain d'arrogant en toutes circonstances.

Je baisse les yeux, ne voulant pas m'agacer avec son caractère d'enfoiré et je me concentre sur l'agréable queue qui remplit si bien ma bouche. Elle a bon goût et ça m'excite terriblement de lui prodiguer cette caresse. Je suis toujours en train de stimuler mon propre sexe, je ressens un surcroît de cyprine envahir mes doigts.

Putain comme je suis excitée, mais j'ai du mal à performer entre mon plaisir et le sien, j'en abandonne toujours un au bénéfice de l'autre et monsieur l'enculé sait bien me le rappeler quand le sien n'est pas totalement satisfait.

Je le retire donc de ma bouche haletante, je resserre ma main à la base de sa queue et je me masturbe plus fort. Je relève les yeux pour voir ses pupilles complètement dilatées me scruter.

C'est bon, je suis toute électrisée par sa carrure, la caresse que je me prodigue et sans que je puisse la retenir ma jouissance m'envahit et je crie mon plaisir.

Je me laisse retomber dans la baignoire, fermant les yeux et l'abandonnant complètement. Je souris béatement dans l'état de bien-être dans lequel je me trouve même si je sais qu'il va ouvrir sa gueule d'enfoiré pour protester dans pas longtemps.

Je respire doucement et alors que je me décide à rouvrir les yeux pour voir mon visiteur, simultanément, je le vois sa propre main serrer sur sa verge et faire des aller-retour langoureux tout en déposant un regard gourmand sur moi et la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée retentit.

-**Merde**, jure-t-il en se tendant.

Il remet difficilement son engin dans son pantalon et sort.

Je l'entends parler au livreur et je me saisis alors de mon téléphone et commence à écrire un texto.

_« Merci pour la pizza, mais désolée je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir pour une baise, on remet ça plus tard quand tu seras capable de me payer à dîner et me prévenir au moins 2 heures à l'avance. »_

Je sors de ma baignoire et avant de franchir la porte j'appuie sur envoyer.

J'entends le bing de son téléphone quand il referme la porte.

Il pose la pizza sur la table basse, je me saisis de ma batte au passage et je vais directement prendre une pointe en m'installant sur le sofa.

Alors que je mords goulûment dans ma part, je vois ses sourcils se froncer à la lecture de mon message.

Il me regarde méchant.

-**C'est quoi ce bordel ?** Assène-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules et avec ma batte, je lui indique la porte.

-**Tu connais la sortie. À plus et merci pour la pizza**.


End file.
